Paw Patroll: Las aventuras de Zuma y Alexis
by yxjxoxc.bxtxt
Summary: Lo siento chicos pero esta historia quedara en descanso por un tiempo. No es que no quiera, si no que me tomara tiempo terminar el siguiente capítulo. Así que no desesperen que cuando lo termine lo publico. Mientras tanto, pronto pondré un nuevo capitulo de mi nueva historia que no tardara mucho, así que cuando lo publique pásense por ahí.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo_ _1: "¡BAHÍA AVENTURA!"._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Nos encontramos en Bahía Aventura por la mañana, la gente empezaba a despertar, pero esa es otra historia, hoy nos encontramos con un ser no identificado volando por Bahía Aventura como si estuviese buscando algo, en ese entonces la persona decide aterrizar en uno de los postes que sujetan el puente y luego empieza a hablar:_**

 ** _Desconocido_ _: ¡Vaya, así que esto es Bahía Aventura, vaya que si es grande, ya veo porque me mandaron aquí! En fin, todo parece normal por aquí, así que iré a las montañas a ver que encuentro._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Mientras tanto, un chico de 11 años estaba despertando de su siesta para así empezar su día, fue a preparar el desayuno a sus cachorros hasta que recibió una llamada, el chico contesta y dice:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Hola, aquí Ryder!_**

 ** _Jake_ _: ¡Hola Ryder, soy Jake! Necesito de tu ayuda y de los Paw Patroll. Verás, Everest estaba caminando por ahí investigando porque le pareció ver algo pero no ha vuelto, podrían ayudarme a encontrar a Everest._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: En ese momento se escucha un fuerte ruido que viene del bosque, parecía de un cachorro pero no es Everest, Jake decide ir a ver, y cuando llega al lugar encuentra una grieta que parece ser de donde vino el grito, al acercarse pudo ver a Everest y a otro cachorro lastimado, entonces le dice a Ryder:_**

 ** _Jake_ _: ¡Ryder estás viendo lo mismo que yo, tienes que venir y rápido! ¡Everest, ¿Estás bien? Ya llame a Ryder!_**

 ** _Everest_ _: ¡Yo estoy bien, pero la pequeña cachorra esta muy lastimada, ella amortiguo mi caída!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Descuida Jake, los Paw Patroll están en camino! ¡CACHORROS, LLAMADA DE ALERTA!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Mientras que los cachorros dormían, fueron despertados por sus etiquetas que decía:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡CACHORROS LLAMADA DE ALERTA!_**

 ** _Todos_ _: ¡Ryder nos necesita!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos habían llegado en el ascensor, cuando vieron a Marshall que tropezó e hizo que todos los cachorros estén fuera del ascensor y Marshall dice:_**

 ** _Marshall_ _: ¡Chicos que hacen fuera del ascensor, Ryder nos necesita!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos se rieron ante el comentario de Marshall, y luego subieron por el ascensor, estando arriba y luego de que Chase dijo su linea Ryder dice:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Gracias por venir cachorros, hoy tenemos un grave problema, Jake nos llamo diciendo que Everest estaba investigando cerca de una grieta ya que le pareció ver algo, pero se cayo, justo en ese momento venía pasando una cachorra que ayudo a Everest pero cayo con ella, la cachorra amortiguo la caída de Everest pero ahora esta muy lastimada!_**

 ** _Skye_ _: ¡Hay pobre cachorra debió de sufrir mucho por la caída!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Así es Skye! Para este rescate necesitare a… Marshall, te necesito a ti con tu Equipo de Rayos X para examinar a la cachorra y también tu ambulancia para llevarla con Katie. Chase, te necesito con tu linterna para alumbrar en la grieta. Y Skye, te necesito con tu arnés para así poder bajar y sacar a Everest y a la cachorra._**

 ** _Marshall_ _: ¡ME PONDRÉ EN MARCHA!_**

 ** _Chase_ _: ¡CHASE ESTA EN EL CASO!_**

 ** _Skye_ _: ¡ES HORA DE VOLAR!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Muy bien, Paw Patroll entra en acción!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _; Después de haber salido del mirador y llegar a donde estaba Jake, Everest y la cachorra, todos empezaron a trabajar de inmediato, Ryder se puso el arnés de Skye, mientras que Chase alumbraba la grieta para que pudiera ver, en eso Ryder le dice a Everest:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Everest como esta todo ahí abajo! ¿Cómo está la cachorra?_**

 ** _Everest_ _: Todo anda bien Ryder, la pequeña se desmayo no hace mucho, pero creo que esta bien._**

 ** _Alexis_ _: (Por favor, dejen de llamarme así, tengo nombre)_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Después de haber rescatado a Everest y a Alexis (Que no saben que se llama así), Marshall reviso a ver si tenia algo roto, por suerte ella no tenía nada grave, enseguida la pusieron en la ambulancia para así llevarla donde Katie, después de haber llegado a la clínica de Katie, y después de revisar a la cachorra ella sale de la trastienda y se dirige a Ryder que le dice:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Katie, ¿Cómo esta la cachorra?!_**

 ** _Katie_ _: Ella estará bien solo necesita descansar. Alguno de ustedes sabe su nombre._**

 ** _Everest_ _: ¡Lo siento, pero ella no me dijo su nombre!_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡Me llamo Alexis! Y Me gustaría irme, ya que tengo cosas que hacer._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos voltearon y vieron a la cachorra despierta, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Zuma fue el primero en reaccionar, se acerca a ella y le dice:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: ¡No, usted tiene que quedarse en cama para que así se mejore! Por cierto mi nombre es…_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: Si ya se quien eres, eres Zuma de los Paw Patroll, el cachorro de rescate de agua._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Zuma reacciono de esa forma, por suerte no escucharon la conversación, luego Zuma le dice:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: ¡Eres muy problemática cuando te conviene, ¿eh?! En fin, agradezco que hayas amortiguado la caída de Everest._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Ambos se miraron y luego sus rostros se pusieron rojos, ambos voltearon a otro lado y Alexis dice:_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡Esta bien, ese es mi trabajo ayudar, igual que lo hacen ustedes! Pero en serio tengo que irme._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Ella intenta ponerse de pie pero se derrumba, Zuma la ayuda, pero al tocarla a ambos le da un dolor de cabeza y luego se desploman en la cama, Katie escucho el grito y fue a la trastienda, pero antes de entrar escucho a ambos hablar, ellos dicen:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: ¡Vaya dolor de cabeza! Pero en serio, necesitas descansar, prométeme que te quedarás aquí con Katie hasta que te mejores._**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡Creo que no tengo más opción! Me voy a quedar si me haces una promesa, que me vas a visitar todos los días._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Alexis le dio una lamida en la mejilla a Zuma, haciendo a Zuma sonrojarse, luego Zuma le dice:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: Esta bien, te lo prometo. ¡Pero si le cuentas a alguien esto, tendrás que hacer otra visita a Katie!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Ambos se rieron por el comentario, pero ambos no se habían dado cuenta de que Katie y Ryder estaban escuchando la conversación, luego Zuma le dice:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: ¡Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que volver con los cachorros al mirador, te visitare mañana si es que no recibimos algún rescate, y si lo tengo vendré en la tarde!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Zuma le devolvió la lamida a Alexis, y ella se sonrojo, y así pasaron semanas y Zuma siempre visitaba cuando podía a Alexis, hasta que se sentía mejor, entonces Zuma le empieza a enseñar todos los lugares de Bahía Aventura._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo_ _2: "¡El nacimiento de una nueva amistad!"_**

* * *

 ** _Marcogalmich : __Pues gracias a ti por darme la bienvenida. Espero que la historia sea de tu agrado._**

* * *

 ** _Narrador_ _: Nos encontramos de nuevo con el ser que estaba en las montañas en el momento en que ocurrió el incidente, cabe resaltar que tenía un buen oído así que escucho toda la conversación, se quedo observando a la cachorra llamada Alexis que le parecía diferente ante todos los otros cachorros, el los siguió a la tienda y también escucho la conversación con Zuma, y los estuvo observando todas las semanas, luego se para en un edificio y empieza a hablar:_**

 ** _Desconocido_ _: ¡Vaya, esa chica llamada Alexis es muy buena, decidió arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a Everest, creo que ella me podría ayudar, pero primero tengo que alejarla de Zuma o sino va arruinar todo!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Cambiando la escena, podemos ver a Zuma dirigiéndose como siempre a la tienda de Katie a visitar a Alexis, mientras hacia su camino, tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo observaba, al voltear hacia atrás, estuvo mirando justamente en el edificio donde estaba ese ser, luego lo ignoro y continúo su camino y empieza a pensar:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: (Eso fue raro me pareció a ver visto a alguien observándome, en fin tengo que llegar con Alexis, ya que hoy será el día que le den de alta, así que quiero estar con ella)_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Las sospechas de Zuma eran correctas ya que ese ser misterioso lo estaba observando y estaba planeando un plan para deshacerse de el, mientras tanto en la montaña de Jake:_**

 ** _Jake_ _: ¡Muy bien Alex, estas listo para que te enseñe! Recuerda que debes tener mucho cuidado al deslizarte._**

 ** _Alex_ _: ¡Esta bien Jake! Voy a tener mucho cuidado._**

 ** _Narradpr_ _: Pero justo en ese momento ocurre lo inevitable, una avalancha, Jake logra sacar a Alex justo a tiempo, pero el recibió la avalancha, Alex decide llamar a Ryder. Mientras tanto, Ryder estaba observando por el periscopio porque le pareció haber visto algo sospechoso y entonces recibe la llamada de Alex, Ryder contesta:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Hola, aquí Ryder!_**

 ** _Alex_ _: ¡Ryder esto es una emergencia, hubo una avalancha y Jake quedo atrapada en ella, necesita la ayuda de los Paw Patroll!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Descuida Alex! ¡No hay trabajo difícil para un Paw Patroll! ¡CACHORROS LLAMADA DE ALERTA!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos los cachorros estaban jugando en el patio hasta que sus etiquetas parpadearon y la voz de Ryder dice:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡CACHORROS LLAMADA DE ALERTA!_**

 ** _Todos_ _: ¡Ryder nos necesita!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos los cachorros llegaron al ascensor pero faltaban dos cachorros, luego vieron a Marshall que resbalo y choco con los cachorros quedando el encima, y Marshall dice:_**

 ** _Marshall_ _: ¡Oigan, miren soy el rey del mundo!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos se rieron por el comentario, subieron por el ascensor, y se pusieron sus trajes, luego se pusieron en frente de Ryder y Chase dice:_**

 ** _Chase_ _: ¡Paw Patroll listo para la acción, jefe Ryder! Bueno, casi todos, aún falta Zuma._**

 ** _Rocky_ _: De seguro esta en la clínica de Katie visitando a Alexis._**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Esta bien dejemos lo solo! Bien cachorros tenemos una emergencia, Jake quedo enterrado en nieve a causa de una avalancha cuando le iba a enseñar a Alex._**

 ** _Rubble_ _: ¡Oh no, tenemos que ayudarle y rápido!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Así es Rubble! Para el rescate necesito a… Marshall, te necesito a ti con tu equipo medico para revisar a Jake. Rubble, te necesito a ti con tu excavadora para así sacar a Jake. Y Chase, te necesito a ti con tu equipo de espía para así poder localizar a Jake más rápido._**

 ** _Marshall_ _: ¡ME PONDRÉ EN MARCHA!_**

 ** _Chase_ _: ¡CHASE ESTA EN EL CASO!_**

 ** _Rubble_ _: ¡RUBBLE A TODA VELOCIDAD!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Justo en ese momento el teléfono de Ryder sonó, era Katie, ella dice:_**

 ** _Katie_ _: ¡Ryder, esta Zuma contigo en estos momentos!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡No Katie, pensé que estaría contigo en la clínica!_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡Si pero no es normal que llegue tarde al menos que este en un rescate! Y ahora que nos enteramos, de seguro le pasó algo, podrían los Paw Patroll ver donde está._**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Seguro no hay problema! Estamos en camino._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Justo en ese momento Ryder recibe otra llamada, era de la Alcaldesa Goodway que le dice:_**

 ** _Alcaldesa __Goodway_ _: ¡Ryder tenemos un problema, estuve caminando por la playa y me encuentro con el pobre Zuma atado en el puente, tienen que venir y rápido, no creo que la cuerda soporte mucho!_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡Ryder voy para la playa a ver si puedo hacer algo, pero necesitare ayuda!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡No hay problema! Skye, necesito que vayas a ayudar a Alexis en la playa, encontramos a Zuma colgando de un puente y la cuerda no soportará mucho._**

 ** _Skye_ _: Descuida Ryder yo me encargo. ¡ESTE CACHORRO VA A VOLAR!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Después de que todos se separaron, Skye llego a la playa donde encontró a Alexis, y también logro ver a Zuma, Alexis le dice a Skye:_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡Skye puedes ver si te puedes comunicar con Zuma! Yo trataré de llegar al puente para así subirlo._**

 ** _Skye_ _: No hay problema ¡Zuma, contesta por favor!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: No hubo respuesta alguna de Zuma, para ese entonces Alexis ya había llegado donde Zuma, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el ser le dice:_**

 ** _Desconocido_ _: (Vaya, así que tú eres Alexis) (En fin, no puedo dejar que te acerques a Zuma, no te lo permitiré)_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: (Espera, como sabes nuestros nombres, acaso nos estuviste observando) (Me da igual lo que pienses, yo salvare a Zuma)_**

 ** _Rey_ _: (Mi nombre es Rey, pero no permitiré que alguien como Zuma se interponga en mi misión) (Por eso es que atrape a Zuma para deshacerme de el)_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: (Nopor favor, no podemos ser amigos) (Mira, que tal si hablamos de esto, pero después de haber rescatado a Zuma)_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Pero antes de que Rey pudiera responder, la cuerda donde colgaba Zuma se cortó y Zuma se sumergió al agua, Alexis no pierde tiempo y se lanza al agua, Skye llama a Ryder:_**

 ** _Skye_ _: ¡Ryder, tienes que llegar a la playa y rápido, la cuerda de Zuma se corto, y cayo al agua, Alexis se sumergió para así rescatarlo!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: Descuida Skye, ya vamos en camino, ya terminamos con Jake y ahora vamos para halla._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Ryder había llegado después de unos minutos, cuando llego todavía Zuma y Alexis seguían en el agua, cuando estaba a punto de ir al agua a buscarlos, Alexis sale del agua con Zuma inconsciente, Ryder fue enseguida a sacarlos del agua, Marshall fue a ayudar de inmediato, luego de revisar a Zuma dijo:_**

 ** _Marshall_ _: El estará bien, solo necesita descansar, un poco más y no lo hubiese logrado._**

 ** _Alexis_ _: (Tenemos que hablar tu y yo, pero por los momentos, gracias por ayudarme a salir del agua) Gracias Marshall por ayudar a Zuma._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Y ahora era Alexis quien visitaba a Zuma hasta que se mejore, ya habían pasado dos semanas, y Zuma le dejarían salir hoy, y Alexis le tenía una sorpresa._**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡Que bueno que te dejen salir hoy Zuma, para celebrar te tengo una sorpresa!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: Espero que sea una explicación de porque me vendaste los ojos, porque sinceramente creo que ya no me gustan las sorpresas después del susto que me di._**

 ** _Alexis_ _: Descuida no será nada malo, te lo prometo. Y además, de que no sería una sorpresa si te llevo al lugar con los ojos descubierto. ¡Bueno aquí estamos!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Al quitarle la venda de los ojos, Zuma pudo ver que era una bienvenida para el, por el tiempo que estuvo fuera, Zuma le gusto la sorpresa pero Alexis tenia otra sorpresa para el, Ryder se acerca y le dice:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: Listo Alexis, ya está todo preparado._**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡Gracias Ryder, oigan cachorros pueden llevarse a Zuma a donde ustedes saben donde!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos los cachorros asintieron, y antes de que Zuma pudiera replicar ya le habían tapado los ojos, Zuma supo que lo llevaron afuera ya que escucho la puerta corrediza abriéndose, al quitarle la venda, Zuma pudo ver un nuevo vehículo al lado del suyo, y entonces Alexis dice:_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡Sorpresa, me uní a los Paw Patroll! Fui entrenada para usar todos los equipos y vehículos de los cachorros en caso de que alguien se enferme, y además, en casos de emergencia voy arescatar a personas en situaciones peligrosas, pero todavía me falta entrenamiento._**

 ** _Zuma_ _: ¡Impresionante, felicidades! Espera, o sea, esos días que faltaste es porque estuviste entrenando, y yo creía que lo que me pasó era más que suficiente._**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡Oye no seas grosero, no creas que me hizo gracia manejar tu aerodeslizador, fue más difícil de lo que piensas, y yo pensé que sería fácil!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Los dos se echaron a reír un buen rato, mientras que Rey simplemente los observaba, pero se le pudo ver sonreír por un momento, y luego desapareció._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo**_ _ **3: "¡LOS CACHORROS Y EL RESCATE EN LA SELVA!".**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Nos encontramos a los cachorros en el Paw Patroller hiendo en camino a la selva a visitar a su buen amigo Carlos que los llamo para un rescate, podemos ver a algunos cachorros viendo en la ventana y otros en el sillón, pero dos en particular estaban durmiendo juntos y esos dos eran Zuma y Alexis, en la mente de Alexis:**_

 _ **Rey**_ _ **: (No puedo creer que me hayas convencido a venir en este viaje, si hubiese sabido que iba a ser largo no hubiese venido)**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: (En primera, nadie te invito, tú solo me estás usando de huésped así que donde yo valla tú irás) (Y en segunda, dijiste que si tú no ibas iban a ocurrir cosas que ni siquiera los Paw Patroll podrían resolver)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: En el Paw Patroller estaba en silencio durante el viaje. Ya casi estaban en el sitio de reunión con Carlos, así que Ryder dice:**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **: ¡Escuchen cachorros, no debe de faltar mucho para que lleguemos!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Después de un rato ya habían llegado a donde les esperaba Carlos, y el les dice:**_

 _ **Carlos**_ _ **: ¡Ryder, cachorros gracias a dios que llegaron, han desaparecidos más animales, y entre ellos está Mandy!**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **: ¡Descuida Carlos, nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí! Chase, usa tu avión no tripulado para ver por ahí. Skye, revisa desde el aire a ver si encuentras algo. Zuma ve al lago y revisa por los alrededores por algo inusual.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡PREPARADOS, LISTOS, MOJADO!**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **; ¡CHASE ESTA EN EL CASO!**_

 _ **Skye**_ _ **: ¡ES HORA DE VOLAR!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Después de que todos se separaron, no habían visto de que alguien más se había separado del grupo, mientras con Alexis:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: (Espero que tengas razón en esto, porque me voy a meter en un gran lio por esto)**_

 _ **Rey**_ _ **: (Descuida, apenas van a notar que te fuiste. Además, estoy bastante seguro que si no hacemos algo a esos pobres animales les va a pasar algo)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Alexis había llegado aún riachuelo que tenía una cascada que apenas se podía ver que hay una cueva detrás, antes de que Alexis se acercara, una luz la cego y al desvanecerse, se vio en el reflejo y vio que su apariencia había cambiado, y le dijo a Rey:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: (Sinceramente, no se si quejarme o asustarme, pero me gusta el color)**_

 _ **José**_ _ **: (Se que no hago esto en medio de un capítulo pero les tengo que decir algo. Como ya sabéis la apariencia de Alexis cambio, ella tiene un traje de color azul oscuro que combinaba con su pelaje)**_

 _ **Rey**_ _ **: (Descuida es temporal, mientras estes en este traje podrás defenderte ante cualquier enemigo que se te enfrente)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Mientras con los demás, Ryder había notado que faltaba Alexis y le pidió a Skye que la buscara, Ryder no le iba a decir a Zuma ya que empezaría a preocuparse por ella, luego Zuma llama a Ryder.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Ryder, no vas a creer lo que descubrí! He visto aún ser extraño caminando hacia una cascada, creo que tiene que ver con la desaparición de los animales, tienes que venir aquí y rápido.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Ryder reunio a los cachorros en el Paw Patroller para así ir a la cascada donde Zuma estaba, mientras con Alexis:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: (Este lugar da escalofríos, seguro que vamos a encontrar a los animales aquí, no vaya a ser que vengan los cachorros y piensen que tengo que ver con la desaparición de los animales)**_

 _ **Rey**_ _ **: (En primera, estoy muy seguro que es aquí. Y en segunda, creo que es demasiado tarde, Zuma esta cerca de aquí y creo que nos vio, y supongo que ya llamo a Ryder)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Rey tenia razón, a pocos minutos después, los Paw Patroll llegaron, y estaban listos para entrar para sacar a los animales y arrestar al culpable, antes de que alguien reaccionará, un montón de animales salio de la cueva y sin perder tiempo se esparcieron fuera del lugar, luego sale Alexis y ella le dice a Ryder:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Estoy feliz de verlos, ya me encargue de sacar a todos los animales! Me llamo Reyax, es un gusto conocer por fin a los Paw Patroll.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Todos se sorprendieron que esa persona sepa sobre los Paw Patroll, Chase le dicea Reyax:**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **: ¡No te hagas el inocente, sabemos que fuiste tú el que se llevo a esos animales, así que vienes con nosotros!**_

 _ **Reyax**_ _ **: ¡Déjame decirte Chase, que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, y además, de que no me puedo quedar, me tengo que ir!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Reyax había desaparecido, y dejo a todos los Paw Patroll excepto Zuma perplejos, por suerte nadie voltio a ver a Zuma, Ryder ya le había dado la buena noticia a Carlos, al regresar al Paw Patroller pudieron ver a Alexis dormida en el sillón, luego vino Zuma y se acostó al lado de ella, Ryder se despidió de Carlos y que lo llame si necesita ayuda, ya en el camino, en la mente de Zuma.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: (Me sorprende que Alexis siga en el mismo sitio donde la dejamos)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Y otra vez todo el mundo estaba en silencio hasta queAlexisestornudo, haciendo todos saltar y a Zuma despertar, y Alexis dice:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Muy bien, quien es el gracioso que esta hablando de mí tras mis espaldas!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Todo el mundo se quedo cayado y Ryder estaba pensando en algunas cosas. Acaso se sabrá la verdad que oculta Alexis o seguirá siendo secreto, pues descubran lo en el siguiente capítulo. "¡FIN DEL CAPITULO 3!".**_

 _ **José**_ _ **: ¡Chicos espero que les haya gustado el nuevo integrante a mi historia! En el próximo capítulo va a ser un especial, todavía no se que especial voy a poner primero, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que nos divertiremos. "¡ADIÓS!".**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo** **Especial**_ _ **: "¡LOS CACHORROS Y LA LLAMADA DE SANTA!".**_

 _ **José**_ _ **: ¡Eyque pasa chicos, aquí está el primer especial de esta historia! Después de que lo pensará, me decidí por el especial de Navidad ya que para esta fecha se acercaba la Navidad para mi familia. En fin, espero que disfrutéis del especial.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Nos encontramos con los cachorros preparando el árbol de navidad del mirador, todos estaban felices, pero habían un cachorro en particular que no estaba feliz, es más, ni siquiera estaba ayudando en el árbol, ese cachorro era Zuma. El estaba en su casa de cachorro pensando.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: (Al fin llego el día, podré visitarla espero que este bien según me dijeron que poco a poco esta mejorando, pero yo note en su cara de que esta sufriendo)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Ryder se dio cuenta de que Zuma no estaba, así que fue a la casa de Zuma y lo encontró ahí con cara triste, mirando una vieja foto con lo que parecía un Zuma muy joven y una cachorra a su lado, Ryder le dice a Zuma:**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **: ¡Zuma, ¿Qué haces?! Me sorprende que no estas con los demás arreglando el árbol.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: Lo siento Ryder, pero hoy tengo algo que hacer. Creo que estaré toda la mañana afuera del mirador, por favor dile a Alexis que no estaré.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Ryder lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza, cuando Alexis volvió del entrenamiento, pudo ver que Zuma se marchaba, ella estaba sorprendida ya que Zuma siempre le decía a donde iba, se acerca a Ryder y le dice:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Ryder, no sabes a donde se está dirigiendo Zuma!**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **: ¡Lo siento Alexis, pero Zuma a tenido que salir y no se adonde va, pero me dijo que te dijera que iba a estar afuera todo el día! Porque no vienes y nos ayudas a arreglar el árbol.**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Esta bien! Espero que no le halla pasado nada. (Tal vez tenga algo que ver con que Zuma estuvo muy deprimido estas ultimas semanas)**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: (Lo siento chicos, pero no les puedo contar nada de lo que pasa)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma había llegado al sitio, donde enseguida fue recibido por un montón de cachorros que estaban feliz de que Zuma cumplió su promesa, Zuma a pesar de que estuvo triste, siempre se ponía feliz cuando llegaba a este sitio, Zuma se acerco a una cachorra en específico que estaba sentada en una ventana, y el le dice:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Te dije que yo nunca rompo una promesa, espero que te encuentres bien, y estés obedeciendo a los cuidadores! Se que estás triste por la perdida pero trata de seguir adelante. ¡Prima!**_

 _ **Prima** **de** **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Porque tuviste que dejarme aquí mientras que tú ibas por ahí haciendo dios sabe que! Le prometiste a la Tía que cuidarías de mi no que alguien cuidara de mi, felicidades por no romper la promesa, pero solo quiero que te largues, ya me has hecho mucho daño.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: Se que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero pensé que iba a ocurrir más temprano. En fin, hay algo que la Tía me pidió que te diera cuando estuvieras lista, ella me hizo jurar que te lo iba a dar si ella no estuviese entre nosotros. Prima, se que estás enojada, pero tienes que entender. Aquí esta el paquete que hizo la tía. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma dejo el paquete al lado de su Prima, y ella ni siquiera volteo a ver el paquete, Zuma estaba a punto de decir algo pero su etiqueta sonó y sabia que tenia que irse porque Ryder lo necesita, le dijo adiós a los cuidadores y se fue al mirador, al llegar a la cima pudo ver a todos los cachorros listos incluso Everest. Zuma se puso en su lugar y Ryder empieza a explicar la misión.**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **: ¡Muy bien cachorros, tenemos un gran problema entre manos! Me acaba de llamar Santa y me dijo que por la tormenta su trineo se estreyó, y eso asusto a sus renos, los cuales huyeron del lugar. Nuestra misión será encontrar a los renos y reparar el trineo de Santa, para esto necesitaré a todos los cachorros.**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **: ¡CHASE SE HARÁ CARGO!**_

 _ **Skye**_ _ **: ¡ES HORA DE VOLAR!**_

 _ **Rocky**_ _ **: ¡VERDE ES MI COLOR!**_

 _ **Rubble**_ _ **: ¡RUBBLE A TODA VELOCIDAD!**_

 _ **Marshall**_ _ **: ¡ME PONDRÉ EN MARCHA!**_

 _ **Everest**_ _ **: ¡HIELO O NIEVE NADA ME DETIENE!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡A SUMERGIRNOS!**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡A ESTA CACHORRA NADA LA DETIENE!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Todos los cachorros excepto Rubble y Rocky fueron a buscar los renos de Santa. Mientras que Rocky y Rubble estaban arreglando el trineo de Santa, Santa se acerca y le dice a Ryder:**_

 _ **Santa**_ _ **: ¡Ryder, te agradezco bastante que me ayudes en esta situación!**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **: ¡No hay problema Santa, siempre nos gusta ayudar!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Ryder pudo ver que todos los cachorros regresaban con los renos, y Ryder pudo ver a Zuma con cara triste de nuevo, dejo al reno en la tierra, luego recibió una llamada el cual sorprendió a todos ya que Ryder era el único que lo llamaba, antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar, Zuma ya se había ido y se pudo notar una cara triste con un poco de felicidad, luego Skye se dio cuenta de donde se dirige, y le dice a Ryder:**_

 _ **Skye**_ _ **: ¡Ryder, sabes porque Zuma esta hiendo en camino al orfanato!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Todos miraron a Skye con caras impactadas por lo que acaba de decir. Mientras tanto con Zuma, el había llegado al orfanato, pero en vez de ser recibido por los cachorros, fue recibido por su prima que le dijo:**_

 _ **Prima** **de** **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Lo siento Zuma, me siento terrible por lo que te hice sentir! Después de que te fuiste abrí el regalo, y tenia una nota que decía: "¡Por favor no culpes a tu primo por esto, yo fui el que tomo la decisión, quiero que seas feliz en un hogar, y por favor, cuida de Zuma, el te necesita!". Lo siento mucho.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Estoy feliz de que al fin entendieras lo que tuve que pasar, pero estoy feliz de que por fin encuentres una familia mañana, donde sea que este la Tía, ella nos cuidara y se que estará esperando por nosotros en el otro mundo con las patasabiertas! Bueno me tengo que ir, volveré mañana para asi pasar el ultimo día contigo antes de que te lleven a tu nueva familia.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma se despidió de todos y se fue al mirador, el sabia que tenia mucho que explicar, pero lo que quería era dormir por todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, al llegar al mirador, todos lo esperaban en frente de las puertas, Zuma se detiene ya que no quería enfrentarse a Ryder y los cachorros, Ryder al ver esto decide acercarse a el y le dice:**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **: ¡Zuma, tienes mucho que explicar! Se que no es asunto nuestro, pero al menos nos puedes contar algo.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Lo siento Ryder, pero no puedo, le prometí a ella que no le diría a nadie y eso es lo que haré! Mañana volveré a salir, pero estaré temprano esta vez. ¡Espero que me perdonen, pero ahora solo quiero ir a dormir!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Ryder quería decir algo, pero se detuvo. Ryder solo suspiro y dejo que Zuma vaya a la cama. A la mañana siguiente, todos ya estaban despiertos y observaban a Zuma que estaba acostado a la sombra de un árbol, ni siquiera fue a desayunar, a cabo de una hora Zuma se estaba preparando para salir cuando su etiqueta sonó era del orfanato, pero esta vez no eran los cuidadores sino su prima, ella le dijo:**_

 _ **Prima** **de** **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Zuma, espero que estés despierto a esta hora, era para informarte que mi familia vino hoy a la hora no planeada, así que por favor ven!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma enseguida salto al aerodeslizador, y se puso en marcha y se fue directo al orfanato, al llegar fue recibido por su prima quien lloraba ya que no podrá pasar el último momento con su primo antes de irse, Zuma le dice a su prima:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Descuida prima, todo irá bien, se que estarás bien con tu nueva familia, que te va a querer mucho y te apoyarán en todo, siempre me tendrás contigo en la foto y en el collar así que no estarás sola, y recuerda que si necesitas ayuda…!**_

 _ **Prima** **de** **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Solo aulló por ayuda, lo tendré en cuenta, y se que mi primo junto a los Paw Patroll llegarán a salvar el día como siempre lo hacen! ¡Bueno, creo que está es la despedida, mi nueva familia me está esperando para llevarme, Zuma te extrañaré mucho!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma y su prima se dieron un último abrazo, y luego se puede ver a Zuma sacudiendo la pata para la despedida. Al llegar al mirador, Zuma no quería hablar con nadie, así que se fue a dormir, pero antes de que pudiera entrar en su casa fue derrumbado por Alexis que le dice:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Por favor Zuma dime lo que esta mal, por favor no quiero verte sufrir, todos están muy preocupados por ti!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma sabia que no podía guardar más el secreto, así que llamo a todos para que fuesen al mirador, todos estaban ahí esperando a Zuma, al llegar, todos vieron que tenía una DVD en su boca, se acerco a la pantalla y puso el DVD en el suelo y empieza a hablar:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: Para empezar, quiero disculparme por mi mal comportamiento de ayer, y si, ayer fui a un orfanato a visitar a alguien que es especial para mi, antes de unirme a los Paw Patroll, era yo con alguien más, pero después de que muriese la persona que nos cuidaba por mi culpa, ella y yo casi no hablábamos, y nos distanciamos más cuando decidí ir a otro orfanato en vez del mismo, desde entonces la visitaba cuando podía, pero un día cuando ella quería decirme algo, fue cuando Ryder me adopto, y nunca volví a saber de mi… Prima…**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Zuma, Ryder quiso consolarlo pero Zuma le gruño así que Ryder se alejo, Zuma continuo.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Pedí el día libre hoy, porque la iban a adoptar, así que quise pasar tiempo con ella, pero la familia llego antes de tiempo, así que ella y yo solo pudimos hablar y darnos un último abrazo antes de que ella se fuese! Y esa es la razón de porque estuve deprimido. Ahora este es un vídeo de lo mucho que nos divertíamos antes de todo esto.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Antes de que Zuma pudiera poner el DVD fue detenido por Alexis que le sostenía la pata y luego lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo, ella le dice:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Zuma, no teníamos idea, lo siento mucho que tuvieras que separarte de ella, no es necesario que pongas el vídeo nosotros entendemos lo feliz que estabas en ese momento, pero te dejare claro que los Paw Patroll estarán contigo para cualquier cosa!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma agradeció de tener tan buenos amigos como ellos, ahora el no solo se preocuparía por su prima, si no que también los Paw Patroll lo harán, Zuma sonrió después de tanto tiempo estando triste, el sabia que tanto el como su prima estarían bien por toda su vida hasta que les llegue el momento de encontrarse con su Tía en el más halla. Al final se pudo ver en el cielo la sombra de una cachorra adulta que era la Tía de Zuma y se le podía ver sonreír, ya que estaba orgullosa de lo que hizo Zuma. "¡ADIÓS!".**_

 _ **José**_ _ **: ¡Espero que les halla gustado el especial, y nos vemos en el próximo donde los cachorros conocen aún nuevo amigo pero tendrán que decir adiós! En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. "¡ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA!".**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo_ _4: "¡LOS CACHORROS Y EL A DIOS AÚN NUEVO AMIGO!"._**

 ** _José_ _: ¡Hola chicos que tal, hoy les traigo un nuevo episodio de esta historia, espero que lo estáis disfrutando tanto como yo! Hoy apreciaremos aún nuevo amigo de los cachorros, pero algo sucede._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Han pasado ya dos semanas y Zuma volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, Ryder le ofreció tomar un descanso para así asegurarse, pero Zuma le dijo que estaba bien. Hoy nos encontramos con los cachorros jugando en el patio, y Ryder estaba revisando su todo terreno hasta que recibió la llamada del Capitán Turbot que le dice:_**

 ** _Capitán Turbot_ _: ¡Ryder tienes que venir y rápido estoy viendo aún pobre cachorro que se sostiene por su vida al borde del acantilado, crees que los Paw Patroll puedan salvarlo!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Descuida Capitán, no hay trabajo difícil para un Paw Patroll! ¡CACHORROS LLAMADA DE ALERTA!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Zuma estaba bajo un árbol observando a los demás jugar, entonces las etiquetas parpadearon, era Ryder llamándoles._**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡CACHORROS LLAMADA DE ALERTA!_**

 ** _Todos_ _: ¡Ryder nos necesita!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos excepto Zuma corrieron al ascensor, cuando iba de camino tropezó con Marshall, y todos quedaron encima de Zuma, al bajarse, Zuma lo único que escucho fueron las disculpas de todos, y lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza. Todos subieron y al alinearse Chase dice:_**

 ** _Chase_ _: ¡Listo para la acción jefe Ryder!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros, tenemos un problema, el Capitán Turbot nos llamo diciendo que hay un cachorro colgando por su vida en un acantilado!_**

 ** _Skye_ _: ¡Oh no, esto es terrible, hay que ir a ayudarlo!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Así es Skye! Para esta misión necesitare a… Chase, quiero que uses tu red para atrapar al cachorro si se cae. Y Zuma…_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Antes de Ryder pudiera continuar, el vio que estaba tendido en el suelo y casi no respiraba, al tocarlo noto que tenía mucha fiebre entonces se dirige a los demás cachorros y les dice:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: Cambio de planes, Alexis, necesito que estés en el agua en caso de que no llegemos al cachorro. Y Marshall, quiero que lleves a Zuma donde Katie para que así le pueda revisar._**

 ** _Chase_ _: ¡CHASE SE HARÁ CARGO!_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡A ESTA CACHORRA NADA LA DETIENE!_**

 ** _Marshall_ _: ¡ME PONDRÉ EN MARCHA!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Ryder puso a Zuma en la ambulancia de Marshall y así pudo llevarlo donde Katie, luego de que Marshall se fue, los demás cachorros y Ryder ya estaban en camino para rescatar al cachorro, mientras en la clínica, Katie estaba revisando algunas cosas cuando Marshall entro y le dijo a ella:_**

 ** _Marshall_ _: ¡Katie esto es una emergencia, Zuma tiene fiebre muy alta y casi no respira, por favor puedes revisarlo!_**

 ** _Katie_ _: ¡Descuida Marshall yo cuidare de Zuma, primero habrá que bajarle la temperatura, y luego necesitará mucho descanso!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Katie había preparado una tina con agua fría, y puso a Zuma adentro, y lo dejo ahí durante 1 hora, mientras con Ryder, ya habían llegado al acantilado y todos ya estaban preparados en caso de que alguno de los planes no funcionase, Ryder le dijo a Chase:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Muy bien Chase trata de usar tu red para atrapar al cachorro, Alexis, quiero que estés pendiente si se cae, entonces tienes que ayudarle!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Alexis le dijo a Ryder que iba a estar al tanto, por suerte todo había salido bien, el cachorro estaba feliz de que estaba fuera de ese acantilado, el cachorro le dice a Ryder:_**

 ** _Pablo_ _: ¡Gracias por rescatarme, me llamo Pablo! He sido un admirador de los Paw Patroll desde siempre, mis amigos se van a morir de envidia al saber que fui rescatado por los Paw Patroll._**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Me alegro de que estés bien, y recuerda que si necesitas ayuda solo aúlla por ayuda!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Mientras con Katie, ella ya le había dado el baño a Zuma, y ahora solo debe descansar, mientras que Zuma descansaba Marshall también se hecho una cabeza dita en el suelo, pasaron horas y Zuma al fin despertó, pero algo raro estaba con el, el sitio donde estaba no le parecía familiar, el vio una chica acercarse a el y lo único que hizo fue gruñir, Katie se mantuvo alejada al escuchar el gruñido entonces le dice a Zuma:_**

 ** _Katie_ _: ¡Zuma que haces soy yo Katie, acaso no te acuerdas!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: ¡No se quien eres o porque estoy aquí, pero lo único que se es que debo de irme de este lugar, tengo que visitar a mi prima al orfanato!_**

 ** _Katie_ _: ¡Pero Zuma, no te acuerdas que tu prima fue adoptada hace dos semanas, ella esta viviendo con su nueva familia!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Zuma no lo podía creer el día cuando iba a hablar con su prima ya la habían adoptado, simplemente se tumbo en la cama y se puso a llorar, Katie no entendía nada de porque Zuma se puso a llorar pero si sabia quien podía ayudar. Mientras en el mirador, Ryder seguía revisando su todo terreno hasta que recibió una llamada de Katie, Ryder contesta y le dice:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Hola Katie, ¿Cómo esta Zuma?!_**

 ** _Katie_ _: ¡Aquí no van bien las cosas Ryder, cuando vine a ver como estaba Zuma el ya estaba despierto, pero al acercarme el me gruño, luego me dijo que tenia que visitar a su prima al orfanato, luego de que le conté que su prima fue adoptada se acostó en la cama y se puso a llorar!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: Esto no es bueno, debe ser que tenga los recuerdos antes de unirse a los Paw Patroll. Katie mantén vigilado a Zuma voy para halla._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Para mala suerte de Katie, Zuma se había ido, al ver que Zuma no estaba enseguida fue a buscarlo por fuera. Mientras, en otro sitio donde estaba la prima de Zuma (Que quede claro a partir de ahora se llamará Naya) pudo sentir que algo andaba mal entonces vio la foto de ella con su primo y sintió que algo le pasaba a Zuma entonces empezó a aullar para despertar a todos en la casa, el primero en despertar fue la niña pequeña que se apresuro a ver que le pasaba, ella le dice a Naya:_**

 ** _Tiffany_ _: ¡Que pasa Naya porque chillas, volviste a tener una pesadilla!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Naya acerco la foto que tenia a Tiffany, y señalo a su primo mientras gemía, entonces Tiffany entendió que algo andaba mal, al rato bajaron sus padres, ella les explica que tienen que ir a Bahía Aventura porque el primo de Naya esta en problemas. Mientras con Katie, seguía buscando a Zuma, entonces Ryder llega y le dice:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Katie donde esta Zuma, de seguro querrá una explicación de lo que esta pasando!_**

 ** _Katie_ _: Lo siento Ryder, pero Zuma se escapo y no se a donde fue. Espero que esté bien, se veía que estaba mal cuando le dije lo que había pasado. Crees que los Paw Patroll lo puedan encontrar._**

 ** _Ryder_ _: Descuida Katie encontraremos a Zuma. ¡No hay trabajo difícil para un Paw Patroll! ¡CACHORROS LLAMADA DE ALERTA!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos los cachorros estaban jugando a fuera, cuando sus etiquetas parpadearon, era Ryder llamándoles._**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡CACHORROS LLAMADA DE ALERTA!_**

 ** _Todos_ _: ¡Ryder nos necesita!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos fueron corriendo al ancensor, y luego de que se alinearon frente a Ryder, Chase dice:_**

 ** _Chase_ _: ¡Listo para la acción jefe Ryder!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros, hoy va a ser un rescate especial, ya que hoy vamos a buscar a Zuma. Katie dijo que después que despertó no reconocía el lugar y tampoco a Katie pero si tiene los recuerdos antes de unirse a los Paw Patroll, así que puede ser peligroso que ande por ahí sin memoria ya que puede atacar a las personas!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _: ¡Oh no, Ryder tenemos que ir a rescatarlo!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Descuida Rocky ayudaremos a Zuma! Para esta búsqueda necesitare a… Chase, quiero que uses tu olfato para encontrar a Zuma. Skye, quiero que lo busques por los aires. Y Alexis, quiero que busques por el agua y preguntes por ahí a ver si lo han visto. Los demás quiero que pregunten por ahí a ver si alguien ha visto a Zuma._**

 ** _Chase_ _: ¡CHASE SE HARÁ CARGO!_**

 ** _Skye_ _: ¡ES HORA DE VOLAR!_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡A ESTA CACHORRA NADA LA DETIENE!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos se separaron a buscar a Zuma, pero luego de buscar por dos horas no hubo suerte, nadie lo pudo encontrar. Mientras tanto, se podía ver a Naya guiando a su familia a través del bosque ya que encontró el aroma de Zuma, ella lo encontró, estaba en una cueva, Naya señalo a la familia para que se queden donde estén, mientras ella habla con Zuma. Mientras, Alexis seguía buscando por el agua, empieza a hablar con Rey._**

 ** _Alexis_ _: (Crees que puedes usar tus poderes para encontrar a Zuma) (También me gustaría saber si hay alguna forma de saber si el puede recuperar la memoria)_**

 ** _Rey_ _: (Aunque lo supiese no te lo diría ese cachorro ya nos ha metido en muchos problemas, siempre está donde nosotros estamos, en el banco, en el parque, en la playa, en la alcaldía, y eso solo fue el lunes) (Aunque no lo creas me parece curioso que haya perdido la memoria, tal vez exista la posibilidad de que tu amigo oculte algo)_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Alexis quería decir algo, pero en parte el tenia razón, pero ya se hacia tarde así que tenia que volver al mirador. Mientras en la cueva se podía ver aún Zuma, muy molesto consigo mismo (Que quede claro, si vieron el especial entenderán porque Zuma esta molesto). Naya se acerca a Zuma con cuidado y le da un abrazo y le dice:_**

 ** _Naya_ _: Se que estas muy molesto contigo, pero los dos sabemos que la Tía no le hubiese gustado verte así. Zuma no se porque, pero se que has perdido la memoria y solo tienes los recuerdos de antes de unirte a los Paw Patroll, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, por favor vamos al mirador para que puedas estar con tus amigos._**

 ** _Zuma_ _: Como quieres que vaya ahí si no recuerdo a nadie, no creo que sirva de mucho estando de vuelta, y además, no quiero hablar con nadie, solo quiero estar feliz sabiendo que tu tienes a una familia que te quiere, pero que tengo yo, nada, por mi culpa perdí a nuestra Tía y ahora no se que hacer._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todo el lugar se quedo callado, y se pudo ver que Naya estaba molesta, así que no lo pensó dos veces y le dio una cachetada a Zuma y le dice:_**

 ** _Naya_ _: ¡DEJA DE SER INSOLENTE, TU NO ERES ASÍ, EL ZUMA QUE YO CONOZCO NO SE DEJA DEPRIMIR POR COSAS COMO ESTA! Siempre me habías dicho que podía pedir ayuda a ti si la necesito, pero ahora tu eres el que la necesita, y prometo que te voy ayudar, y el único que conozco que puede solucionarlo es Ryder._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Por alguna razón, la entrada de la cueva se derrumbo quedando los dos atrapados, Tiffany sabia a quien llamar. Mientras que todos se iban a dormir Ryder recibe una llamada de un numeró desconocido, pensando que era alguien quien posiblemente haya encontrado a Zuma el contesto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tiffany dice:_**

 ** _Tiffany_ _: Ryder soy Tiffany, se que a estas horas ya te estas hiendo a dormir, pero necesito tu ayuda y de los Paw Patroll, mi perrita entro en la cueva y la entrada se derrumbo, creo que hay otro cachorro ahí adentro._**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Descuida Tiffany, nosotros te ayudaremos! Rubble y Marshall los necesito, esto es una emergencia._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Ambos cachorros estaban despiertos porque estaban preocupados por Zuma, y entonces al ser llamados por Ryder, fueron a el enseguida. Luego de estar listos para el rescate llegaron a donde estaba Tiffany y sus padres, Ryder se acerca y dice:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Hola soy Ryder y estos son Rubble y Marshall! Descuida nosotros nos encargaremos de rescatar a su cachorra. Rubble, trata de sacar las rocas con cuidado para así no se caiga la cueva._**

 ** _Rubble_ _: ¡Rubble a toda lenta velocidad!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Después de que Rubble quitará las rocas lentamente, enseguida salio una cachorra Husky de la cueva directo a Tiffany, luego salio muy lentamente un Labrador de color Chocolate de la cueva (Que quede claro, así es la especie de Zuma) el cual Ryder, Rubble y Marshall reconocieron al instante. Luego nos encontramos en el mirador con Zuma detrás de su prima porque sabía que esto era una mala idea y no quería hablar con nadie, pero no tuvo en cuenta de que hay alguien que siempre logra tumbarlo y era Alexis, que al tumbarlo le dice a Zuma:_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡Hay Zuma que bueno que estés bien estábamos muy preocupados! Creía que no te volveríamos a ver._**

 ** _Zuma_ _: ¡Disculpe, pero no creo que sea de muy buena educación que le salte así a la gente, así que le pido amablemente que se baje de encima!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Alexis se sintió mal porque siempre le hacia eso a Zuma y el nunca se enojaba, se bajo y se fue a otra habitación, y Zuma se sintió culpable pero solo bajo la cabeza y se quedo callado, mientras que Naya estaba hablando con sus dueños explicándoles lo que pasa._**

 ** _Naya_ _: Se que tenéis muchas preguntas pero la verdad es que no hay mucho que explicar, solo perdió la memoria y yo era la única en quien confiaba._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Mientras en otra parte del mirador, Ryder le terminaba de contar a Katie que encontraron a Zuma. Zuma estaba encima de un cojín echando una cabeza dita para así despejar su mente. En la mente de Zuma, se podía ver un candado donde estaban los recuerdos de Zuma cuando esta en los Paw Patroll, también se podía ver aún Zuma encadenado e inconsciente, poco después despertó y vio una sombra en frente de el y la sombra le dice:_**

 ** _Sombra_ _: Vaya al fin despiertas, creía que no ibas a despertar. En fin, ya que estás despierto porque simplemente no te rindes y me dejas controlar tu cuerpo._**

 ** _Zuma_ _: ¡Porque no voy a dejar que alguien como tu le haga daño a mis amigos, no se quien eres o lo que te he hecho, pero deja a mis amigos en paz!_**

 ** _Sombra_ _: Hay Zuma, si supieses mis verdaderas intenciones me dejarías controlar tu cuerpo, pero me dijeron que no lo hiciera. Así que, si no quieres dejarme entonces te obligaré a la mala._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: A fuera de la mente de Zuma el empieza retorcerse y empieza a gritar en sueños, esto alarma a todos pero lo malo es que no podían hacer nada, se notaba que Zuma tenía problemas para respirar, y de un momento a otro abrió los ojos, Ryder se acerca y le dice:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _: ¡Zuma que esta mal, acaso estás teniendo una pesadilla!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: Ryder… porfavor… ayudame…_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Zuma se derrumba en el cojín y empieza a respirar con más dificultad, Ryder no pierde tiempo y lo lleva donde Katie, ella en seguida empieza a trabajar pero ella sabe que si sigue así Zuma no iba a vivir. En otra parte se puede ver a Pablo que observaba todo y empieza a hablar:_**

 ** _Pablo_ _: Asi que el esta tratando de controlar el cuerpo de Zuma para así llegar a ella, interesante, pero tengo que detenerlo o si no perderán a la ultima esperanza._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: En la mente de Zuma el todavía lucha para quitar el agarre de la sombra, pero era inútil, cada vez que lo hacia más lo apretaba, entonces sombra dice:_**

 ** _Sombra_ _: ¡Después de que me encargue de ti, voy a ser tú para así acercarme a Alexis y quien sabe tal vez la invite a salir ya que no pudiste!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: ¡No te atrevas a tocarla ella es más que una amiga, puede que oculte secretos pero ella seguirá siendo mi amiga! (Por favor Alexis si me escuchas, perdón, te pido que vengas a la tienda de Katie por favor. ¡ALEXIS!)._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: De repente una luz rodea a Zuma (Que conste que es el Zuma que esta siendo ahorcado) y entonces poco a poco se libera del agarré, y cuando se libero le dio un buen golpe, entonces Zuma se acerca y le dice:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: ¡Eres un poco molesto, pero note que tienes un buen corazón porque no te rindes y somos amigos de seguro le caerás bien a todo el mundo!_**

 ** _Sombra_ _: ¡Porque… porque eres amable conmigo, después de lo que he hecho! No creo que me merezco la amistad tuya, no después de lo que te he hecho._**

 ** _Zuma_ _: ¡No seas duro contigo mismo, puede que hallas hecho cosas peores, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos, que me dices!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Zuma le extendió la pata para estrecharla, pero antes de que Sombra pudiera estrecharla Zuma se derrumbo, al parecer le había dejado casi sin energía y posiblemente no sobreviva. A fuera de la mente de Zuma, el estaba conectado a una maquina que revisa su corazón, y entonces sus signos vitales empezaron a bajar, Katie hace todo lo posible de mantenerlo con vida, entonces Pablo aparece al lado de Katie y le dice:_**

 ** _Pablo_ _: Deténgase, eso no va a funcionar, yo se como ayudarlo, pero necesito que reúna a todos aquí y rápido._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Katie hizo lo que le pidieron y trajo a todos incluyendo a Alexis que acababa de llegar, Ryder y los cachorros reconocieron a Pablo, ya que puso una pata en la cabeza de Zuma y esa pata empieza a brillar. Mientras en la mente de Zuma, Sombra seguía tratando de despertar a Zuma pero era inútil, entonces aparece Pablo y le dice:_**

 ** _Pablo_ _: ¡No hay tiempo para que peleemos, los dos nos cae bien Zuma, así que hay que trabajar en equipo para mantenerlo con vida!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Los dos trataron de salvar a Zuma pero era inútil, no mejoraba, entonces a Pablo no le quedaba de otra tenia que dar su propia vida para así salvar la de Zuma, el sabia que tenia que quedarse en el cuerpo de Zuma como una personalidad para el, después de un rato, Pablo ya le había dado toda su energía vital a Zuma, el se había derrumbado (El que estaba fuera de la mente de Zuma). Los demás lo único que podían escuchar era un "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" del monitor cardíaco de Zuma, cuando Katie estaba a punto de desconectar la maquina se escucha:_**

 ** _Monitor_ _: ¡BEEEP…! ¡BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Todos se alegraron de que Zuma seguía con vida, pero a la vez estaban triste porque Pablo tuvo que sacrificarse para salvar a Zuma pero el les dijo que no se preocupen por que iba a estar en un lugar mejor y luego desapareció. Ya era de mañana y Zuma despertó y lo primero que vio fue Alexis que le dijo:_**

 ** _Alexis_ _: ¡Que bueno que estés con vida, todos estaban muy preocupados! Pero… te acuerdas de mí._**

 ** _Zuma_ _: Como voy a olvidar a la persona que siempre esta a mi lado. Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Alexis se puso feliz ya que Zuma lo recordaba, para ese momento Naya se había ido a casa con su familia. Todos estaban despiertos y estaban alrededor de la cama donde estaba Zuma. Mientras en la cabeza de Zuma:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: Gracias a los dos por salvarme, pero Pablo, estarás bien viviendo aquí, yo no tengo problema pero que pasara con tu familia._**

 ** _Pablo_ _: ¡No te preocupes por eso, toda mi familia sabia que esto iba a pasar, así que ya se debieron de enterar! Pero, ya que estoy aquí voy a entrenarte, para así defender a tus amigos y a tu novia._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Zuma se puso rojo, pero le dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para defender a sus amigos. Zuma despertó del trance y lo que vio fue todos riéndose, entonces Zuma les pregunta:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _: ¡Chicos ¿De que se ríen?! Acaso han dicho algo gracioso._**

 ** _Skye_ _: ¡No pero de verías ver tu rostro esta rojo! Por cierto, tu prima te dejo algo, ella dijo que todavía no la abras._**

 ** _Narrador_ _: Zuma solo asintió, ya que se puso más rojo, eso y que Alexis le dio una lamida en la mejilla que lo puso más rojo, entonces todos se echaron a reír, pero tanto Zuma como Alexis e igual que Pablo y Rey, sabían que tenían mucho que hacer para así proteger a todos, entonces ambos se miraron por un momento y entonces ambos sonríen, dando a entender que siempre pueden apoyarse. "¡FIN DEL CAPITULO 4!"._**

 ** _José_ _: ¡En verdad pensaron que iba a dejar morir a mi cachorro preferido, eso jamás! Bueno este capitulo fue divertido, volvimos a ver a la prima de Zuma que ahora se llama Naya. En fin, en el próximo capitulo por fin podremos apreciar la primera cita de Zuma y Alexis. Nos veremos pronto PawLectores. "¡ADIÓS!"._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo** **5**_ _ **: "¡LOS CACHORROS SALVAN LA CITA!"**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Hola chicos que tal, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Bueno, en este capitulo podremos apreciar por fin la primera cita de Zuma y Alexis. Espero que la disfrutéis.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Nos encontramos con los cachorros jugando, pero solo dos descansaban ya que las últimas semanas tuvieron que entrenar, esos dos eran Zuma y Alexis, Ryder se preocupo y les pregunto:**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Zuma, Alexis ¿Están bien?! Estás últimas semanas han estado cansados, no será que se están enfermando.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No Ryder, no te preocupes por nosotros, solo hemos tenido una mala noche!**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si no te preocupes, ya veras que cuando nos llames estaremos listos para el rescate!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ryder sabia que algo andaba mal pero no quería seguir insistiendo así que los dejo solos, mientras en la mente de Zuma:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **(Te dije que Ryder se empezaría a preocupar, ahora esa mentira, en cualquier momento no servirá para nada)**_

 _ **Pablo**_ _ **:**_ _ **(Esta bien, tenias razón) (A partir de hoy solo entrenaremos cuando tengas tiempo)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Alexis también llego a la misma conclusión después de una larga pelea. Al caer la noche todos ya estaban dormidos, pero antes de que Chase pudiera dormir, Ryder le pidió que viniera, al llegar Ryder le dice:**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **:**_ _ **Perdón por llamarte tan tarde Chase, pero quiero que me hagas un favor. Quiero que vigiles a Zuma y a Alexis ya que las ultimas semanas han estado cansados.**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No se preocupe, yo me encargo! ¡CHASE SE HARÁ CARGO!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Las últimas semanas han sido tranquilas para Chase, Zuma y Alexis siempre estaban a la vista, y las veces de cuando no estaban solo estaban con Katie o en la playa, al terminar la semana Chase ya se iba a dar por vencido hasta que vio a Zuma saliendo de noche a algún lugar, entonces Chase piensa:**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **:**_ _ **(A donde ira Zuma a esta hora, será mejor que lo vigile)**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **Espero que Pablo no se enoje pero tengo que hacer algo por mi cuenta.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Zuma hizo varias paradas en algunos lugares, hasta que llego al Sr. Porter y duro un buen rato ahí, pasaron horas y Zuma al fin salio, y se fue al mirador, pero por desgracia antes de ir a su casa pudo ver a Chase ahí, y Chase le dice:**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Hola Zuma! Que haces parado a estas horas de la noche.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Hola Chase! Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar a ti, y en cuanto a la otra pregunta no es nada malo, así que no te preocupes.**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Zuma no te hagas el inocente, se que estas ocultando algo! Si no quieres contárselo a los demás al menos dímelo a mí.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Genial, "EL" vuelve atacar! Chase no te lo voy a contar porque se que se lo vas a contar a Ryder, por favor deja de lado tu ego y confía en mi por una vez.**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡A que te refieres con "EL" vuelve a atacar! Zuma no quiero hacer algo que luego voy a arrepentirme.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ahí esta de nuevo, cuando se te pega algo a la cabeza no lo sueltas hasta que quede claro para ti! Lo siento Chase, pero esto es un secreto que nadie debe saber, "Por lo menos no aún".**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Después de esa noche, Zuma y Chase casi no hablan ni siquiera se ven a los ojos, apenas si hablan en las misiones solo porque no quieren que Ryder se meta en esta disputa. Al llegar otra noche, Zuma se acerca a la casa cachorro de Alexis el toca a la puerta y después de un rato sale Alexis diciendo:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Zuma, que haces parado a esta hora! Vuelve a dormir antes de que Chase salga y nos vea.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **Es que quería pedirte algo y no puede esperar a mañana. ¡Me gustaría… que… saliéramos a… una… cita!**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Esta bien, voy a salir contigo, pero ahora solo hay que dormir, te veo mañana para la cita!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Por desgracia Chase estaba escuchando pero no escucho lo de la cita. A la mañana siguiente, se podía ver a un Zuma muy nervioso por algo, y cuando los demás le pregunta que le pasa el solo dice que estaba bien, en la tarde casi se acerca la hora, pero Ryder llamo a Zuma al mirador, al llegar Zuma le dice:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ya se que estoy en problemas! No es necesario que me digas lo que ya se, y antes de que lo preguntes, no, no voy a contar nada.**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **:**_ _ **Zuma, hay algo que me ocultas y eso me preocupa, sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros si hay algo malo.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Lo siento Ryder, pero no diré ninguna palabra!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Zuma se fue del mirador a prepararse para la noche, al llegar la noche tanto Alexis como Zuma estaban listos, le dijeron a Ryder que iban a salir a dar un paseo y que iban a volver antes de la cena, Ryder sabia que no podia hacer nada, luego mientras caminan Zuma dice:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Estoy feliz de que seamos amigos! Por cierto, al final de todo esto te tengo una sorpresa.**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si yo también lo estoy, quien iba a decir que mi mejor amigo resulta ser el primero en que me invita a salir! Está bien puedo esperar, pero a donde vamos primero.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Zuma la llevo a diferentes lugares, ya que nunca se los mostró a nadie, luego de que terminara, Alexis le encantaba los diferentes lugares a donde la llevo, al final llegaron al Sr. Porter (**_ _ **Pero aquí no va a ser lo importante**_ _ **) Luego de cenar se despidieron del Sr. Porter y se fueron al ultimo lugar donde iba a terminar la cita. Al llegar, Alexis pudo ver una colina el cual se podía ver Bahía Aventura, luego de acercarse Alexis dice:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **:**_ _ **Nunca pensé que existían lugares como estos, estoy impresionada, bueno tal parece que estas feliz de haberme conocido ¿No es así?**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **Si estoy feliz de haberte conocido, la verdad es que al verte me recordabas a alguien y supongo que por eso nos volvimos tan buenos amigos. Pero… no te parece raro que adonde yo voy ese ser esta ahí. No se, tengo una rara sensación que cuando paso por un sitio en específico me entra ganas de ir a ver, y luego ocurre algo.**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Quien sabe tal vez sea coincidencia o no, pero hay algo que hay que tomar en cuenta y es que tu no eres el que elige estar en el mismo sitio donde aparece ese ser! (Aunque odie decir esto pero creo que tienes razón)**_

 _ **Rey**_ _ **:**_ _ **(Vez es que yo siempre tengo la razón en todo, habrá que vigilar a este cachorro a ver que oculta, pero mientras te dejo sola para que disfrutes de la cita)**_

 _ **Pablo**_ _ **:**_ _ **(Impresionante es la primera vez que me equivoco, bueno Alexis siempre puede ser de utilidad para el futuro) (Supongo que ya es hora para mostrar el trabajo en equipo, que vamos a hacer los dos juntos)**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **(Tienes razón, tal vez Alexis va a servir, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que hechar un combate, espero que no tengamos que lamentar por esta decisión)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **De repente Zuma siente que algo anda mal y antes de que Alexis pudiera preguntar que le sucede, Zuma la quita del camino y el recibe el golpe que lo manda al acantilado, queda inconsciente y Alexis fue a ayudarlo, pero fue detenido por una Sombra misteriosa (**_ _ **Que quede claro que van a ser varias apariciones de una Sombra diferente**_ _ **) la Sombra dice:**_

 _ **Sombra**_ _ **:**_ _ **A donde creen que van, este combate no les cierne, así que les sugiero que vayan a casa antes de que les haga daño.**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **:**_ _ **No se quien eres, pero no voy a permitir que te acerques a Zuma. Y a todas estas ¿Por qué estas tan desesperado en combatir con el?**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Alexis no escucho nada de parte de la sombra, solo desapareció, Alexis no perdió tiempo y fue a ver a Zuma, al verlo inconsciente no perdió tiempo, se aseguro de que nadie la viera y se transformo en Reyax. Mientras con Ryder estaba dando de comer a los cachorros y Alexis y Zuma no han vuelto, sus sospechas se hicieron más grandes cuando recibió una llamada del Capitán Turbot que le dice:**_

 _ **Capitan**_ _ **Turbot**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ryder esto es una emergencia, estoy viendo a Zuma en el borde de un acantilado, no creo que soporte mucho!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **El Capitán Turbot vio que algo se acercaba a Zuma, y no solo eso, si no que Zuma se despertó y parecía que tenía miedo, cada vez más se acercaba al borde del precipicio, entonces Capitán Turbot le dice a Ryder:**_

 _ **Capitan**_ _ **Turbot**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ryder tienes que venir y rápido, algo se esta acercando a Zuma!**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Descuida Capitán, no hay trabajo difícil para un Paw Patroll! ¡CACHORROS LLAMADA DE ALERTA!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ryder ya los llamo, y les dijo todo lo que paso y lo que tenían que hacer. Mientras en la mente de Zuma, Zuma estaba de nuevo encadenado y se mostraba un Zuma miedoso observándolo, luego de que el Zuma encadenado despertó, observo a su otro yo, y le dice a Pablo:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **(Pablo que esta pasando) (Porque estoy encadenado de nuevo) (No me gusta lo que estoy viendo, si me sigo acercando a la orrilla puede que caiga y no sobreviva)**_

 _ **Pablo**_ _ **:**_ _ **(Lo se Zuma, a mi también no me gusta) (Si pudiese hacer algo lo haría, pero la única posibilidad es muy posible que no funcione ya que todavía no estas listo)**_

 _ **Sombra**_ _ **:**_ _ **(Piénsalo dos veces, Zuma esta más listo de lo que piensas) (Puede que mi hermano este detrás de esto, ya que me quiere de vuelta para asi terminar la misión, creo que el miedo que sientes era para Alexis, pero tu reaccionaste rápido y lo impediste) (Yo creo que eso demuestra que estas listo para esto)**_

 _ **Sombra**_ _ **N2**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ja, no me hagas reír hermano enserio piensas que este de vi lucho es la persona que detendrá a todo mal de este planeta! ¡Sabes que habrá que primero ponerlo a prueba!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Acepto el desafió, pero por favor aparte me del precipicio! Ya es bastante malo que vaya a morir, pero no quiero preocupar a Alexis… digo… "Reyax".**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ryder y los Cachorros habían llegado al lugar y pudieron ver a Reyax tratando de llegar a Zuma antes de que cayera del precipicio. Justo antes de que terminara de caminar al precipicio Zuma despertó del trance, Zuma solo le dio una sonrisa a Reyax tratando de informarle de que todo estaba bien, el simplemente se acerco a ella y le dijo:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **No es necesario que te ocultes, acabo de descubrir quien eres, y déjame decirte que guardare tu secreto. ¡Ten, quiero que conserves esto, en señal de amistad, creo que todavía no estoy listo para algo más que amigos! ¡Lo siento, Alexis!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Zuma se fue del acantilado y también Reyax, Zuma al volver con los demás pudo ver a Alexis caminando al grupo, todos vieron que Alexis estaba triste, al acercarse a Zuma le dijo:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Eres un gran amigo Zuma, entiendo que no estés listo, así que aquí tienes algo de mi parte! ¡Esperamos que conserves la promesa!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Los dos se dieron un beso, y no les importaba que los demás los observaba, al separarse todos se fueron al mirador y se fueron a dormir. Pero, Zuma lograra superar esa prueba, solo Zuma lo sabrá. "¡FIN DEL CAPITULO 5!".**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **Se que este no era el final que ustedes esperaban y acepto todo lo que me digan. Espero que no se enojen. No les diré de que va el próximo capitulo, porque tengo que pensarlo. Nos vemos pronto. "¡ADIÓS!".**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo __6: "¡LOS CACHORROS Y EL CONCURSO DE BAILE!"._**

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Hola a todos, como estáis! Lo siento por lo que paso en el otro capitulo y espero que me perdonen, espero que disfruten de este capítulo._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Nos encontramos en una tarde de sábado, con Skye, Everest y Alexis caminando por ahí, al llegar a cierto sitio pudieron observar que estaban organizando un concurso de baile, Skye vio que Alexis tenia ganas de entrar pero luego vio que su felicidad se desvaneció, al ver esto le pregunta:_**

 ** _Skye_ _:_ _¡Oye Alexis, porque esa cara! No hay razón de que la tengas, todos son aptos para participar._**

 ** _Alexis_ _:_ _¡Lose, pero es que no creo que pueda con todos los tipos de baile! Además no tengo pareja, eso y que no se bailar bien._**

 ** _Skye_ _:_ _¡Descuida, conozco al cachorro perfecto que puede ser tu pareja! Vamos hay que ir al mirador a buscarlo._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras en el mirador se puede ver a Zuma hablando con Ryder de algo (Se sabrá más adelante). Luego de eso Zuma se fue a su casa cachorro para descansar hasta que fue derivado por Skye que dice:_**

 ** _Skye_ _:_ _¡Zuma recuerdas el favor que me quedaste debiendo, bueno ahora quiero que lo cumplas!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _Supongo que no puedo zafarme de esta. Bueno esta bien._**

 ** _Skye_ _:_ _¡Veras, hay un concurso de baile en el ayuntamiento y Alexis quiere entrar pero necesita pareja, así que pensé que serias perfecto!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Zuma pasó todas las semanas practicando con Alexis cuando podía (El concurso es el próximo fin de semana) Se notaba que Zuma estaba preocupado ya que alguien iba a llegar pronto pero no ha llegado, entonces la depresión le cayó a Zuma cuando recibió una llamada de esa persona diciendo:_**

 ** _Desconocida_ _:_ _¡Lo siento Zuma, no podre ir al concurso, la tormenta ataco y el vuelo se a trazo! Pero te prometo que estaré ahí cuando pueda, te deseo suerte… ¡Hermano!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Porque esto tiene que pasar, no puedo pasar un tiempo con mi hermana sin que ocurra algo, siempre es lo mismo, creo que es hora de que dejemos de intentarlo, si vienes entonces será la última vez que hablemos! ¡Esperare con hacías a que vengas!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Zuma se fue a su casa cachorro, y antes de que se metiera le dijo a Alexis que se buscara a otra pareja. Mientras con Ryder el vio la conversación y se sintió mal por Zuma, así que llamo a todos los cachorros excepto Zuma, al llegar Ryder les dice:_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _Cachorros tenemos una emergencia, hay que ayudar a que el avión este listo para el despegue. ¡Verán, Zuma estuvo esperando la llegada de alguien por mucho tiempo, y me acabo de informar de que no va a poder venir, así que para sorprender a Zuma traeremos a su hermana a Bahía Aventura!_**

 ** _Alexis_ _:_ _¡Entonces es por eso que no quería participar en el concurso! ¡Pobre Zuma, espero que logremos convencerlo de que participe!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Al llegar la noche ya todo estaba listo, Zuma no sabia nada. Entonces el seguía en su casa cachorro lamentando de que su hermana no pudiese ver a su hermanito de nuevo, entonces empieza a hablar:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Soy un inútil, primero perdí a mi Tía, luego casi pierdo el lazo con mi prima, y por ultimo voy a poder ver a mi hermana! ¡Desastre tras desastre, no quiero ir al concurso, solo quiero estar en casa lamentándome!_**

 ** _Aurora_ _:_ _Ese no es el mismo Zuma que conocí al ser pequeños. ¡Mi hermano siempre sonreía a pesar de los problemas que tenía, esa sonrisa fue la que me hizo tomar la decisión de ir a estudiar lejos de casa, porque sabía que mi hermano se iba a cuidar solo!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Zuma se sorprendió por la voz, el se puso feliz y salio de la casa y se abalanzo sobre su hermana, empezaron a jugar como siempre hacían de pequeños, entonces después de un rato Zuma le dice:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Hermana que haces aquí, pensé que tu vuelo se retraso! ¡Pensé que no ibas a llegar, y nunca nos volviésemos a ver!_**

 ** _Aurora_ _:_ _¡Eso pensé por un momento, también pensé que no iba a llegar a ver a mi hermano en el concurso! ¡Pero déjame decirte que tus amigos son los mejores, al parecer tu jefe escucho la conversación y planeo todo para que yo viniera a verte!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Creo que se lo debo a Ryder y a los cachorros! ¡Hay dios, me olvide del concurso, había dejado el concurso porque pensé que no ibas a venir, no creo que pueda llegar a tiempo, a menos que… recuerdas lo que hacíamos cuando teníamos que llegar a tiempo! Bueno es hora de revivir la infancia._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras en el ayuntamiento, Alexis rezaba para que Aurora convenciera a Zuma de participar, porque ya casi era hora de que les tocara, al ver por fuera de las cortinas pudo ver a Ryder y a los cachorros excepto Zuma, ya se iba a dar por vencido hasta que escucho la risa del cachorro de agua que parecía que se divertía, todos voltearon y vieron una bola de cachorros dirigiéndose al lugar, al final tropezaron con una roca y termino con Aurora en el asiento y Zuma en el escenario, Zuma se acerca a Alexis y le dice:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _Supongo que llegue a tiempo. ¡Lo siento por irme del concurso, y también gracias por traer a mi hermana para que pudiera ver a su hermano!_**

 ** _Alexis_ _:_ _¡No hay de que, para que están los mejores amigos! Ya casi es hora de nuestro turno._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Ya era turno de Alexis y Zuma, los dos estaban nerviosos, Alexis más que Zuma pero de alguna forma logro transmitir su seguridad a Alexis. Luego de haber terminado, su grupo termino en segundo lugar, Alexis estaba triste ya que quería ganar el primer lugar pero Zuma le dijo que estaba bien mientras se divertían, luego de entregar el tercer y segundo premio, para el primer lugar era especial ya que el que ganaba iba a conocer a los Paw Patroll (Si ya se que estaban concursando dos de los Paw Patroll, pero yo ya tenia planeado que hacer). Luego la Alcaldesa Goodway dice:_**

 ** _Alcaldesa Goodway_ _:_ _¡Gracias a todos por haber participado, también quiero dar las gracias a los Paw Patroll que sin ellos no podíamos entregar el primer premio! ¡Quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso a los Paw Patroll!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Luego de que los ganadores tuvieran un momento con los Paw Patroll, todos se habían ido a sus casas… bueno casi todos, Zuma estaba hablando con su Hermana y le dice:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _Supongo que mañana te iras ¿No es así? Déjame decirte que no importa la opción que elijas siempre me verás sonreír._**

 ** _Aurora_ _:_ _¡Lose, y siempre estaré feliz de ver esa cara sonriente! ¡Pero creo que has pasado bastante tiempo sin tu hermana, si lo consideras puedes venir conmigo y pasar unas vacaciones!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Ya veo que sigues con lo mismo! ¡Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación, tu irías a estudiar a fuera y me dejas tranquilo con lo que yo quiero ser! ¡Además, yo ya tengo una nueva familia que me necesita, te veré mañana en el aeropuerto!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Todos se fueron a dormir, y a la mañana siguiente Zuma ya se había ido al aeropuerto a despedirse de su hermana, se dieron su abrazo de despedida, y se puede ver a Zuma observando por la ventana rezando de que su hermana llegue a salvo. "¡FIN DEL CAPITULO 6!"._**

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo! ¡Me encanto el nuevo personaje que coloque, también les digo que puede que aparezca en otros episodios! Bueno, no les puedo decir cual es el siguiente ya que tengo que pensarlo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo __7: "¡LOS CACHORROS Y EL INCENDIO!"._**

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Hola chicos que tal, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfrutéis. Hoy no tengo ganas de explicar el capítulo, así que léanlo. ¡Por favor!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Nos encontramos con un Zuma con mucho sueño, ya que la noche anterior tuvo que hacer la prueba (En otro capítulo se hablara de eso) Así que lo único que quería era dormir, pero siempre estaba listo en caso de que Ryder lo necesite. Mientras tanto, Ryder estaba observando a Zuma que otra vez estaba cansado, Ryder esta empezando a pensar que Zuma esta ocultando algo. Mientras en la mente de Zuma, Pablo estaba hablando con el y le dice:_**

 ** _Pablo_ _:_ _¡Vamos Zuma, ya hablamos de esto, déjame estar al mando de tu cuerpo para que puedas descansar! ¡Además, tienes que descansar, por que no se sabe cuando tenemos que actuar, y tú sabes a que me refiero!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _La verdad es que lo estoy considerando, no quiero que Ryder se preocupe de nuevo. ¿Seguro que podrás manejar la situación? Si tienes alguna pregunta solo dímela._**

 ** _Pablo_ _:_ _Esta bien yo te haré saber. Ahora, que es lo que sueles hacer normalmente._**

 ** _Narrador :_ _Zuma se rió ya que sabia que iba a venir esa pregunta, después de que le explico lo que hace normalmente cambiaron de lugar. Afuera de la mente de Zuma, al fin Zuma (Pablo) Despertó y lo primero que hizo fue ir a tomar un poco de agua no sin antes ver hacia arriba y ver a Ryder, Pablo sabia que lo observaba así que simplemente le sonrió y luego se fue por un trago de agua. Mientras en el bosque un ser extraño estaba planeando la venganza perfecta de cierto cachorro (De seguro ya sabrán de quien me refiero, y si no pues solo lean y lo_ _descubrirán) Mientras Zuma (Pablo) terminaba de beber el agua, fue sorprendido por Alexis que lo derrumbo haciendo ambos rodar hasta quedar Zuma (Pablo) encima de Alexis, ella rió pero Zuma no lo hizo, esto preocupo a Alexis y le dice:_**

 ** _Alexis_ _:_ _¡Zuma, ¿Estas bien?! Por lo general siempre te ríes._**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, estoy bien! Ya veras que me verás reír te lo prometo, es más si me haces reír antes de que llegue la noche yo saldré de compras contigo. (Zuma espero que me perdones)_**

 **" _Zuma_ _":_ _(Créeme que me las vas a pagar por esto)_**

 ** _Alexis_ _:_ _¡En serio saldrías conmigo de compras! Entonces planeare una forma de hacerte reír, entonces si yo no logro hacerte reír, yo te acompañare a la convención de sufistas._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Los dos se estrecharon la pata aceptando la apuesta, Zuma (Mente) sabía que esto iba a ser divertido, de un momento a otro paso de reír a serio, algo andaba mal, se lo contó a Pablo que enseguida no perdió tiempo y le dijo a Alexis:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Alexis quiero que me hagas un favor! ¡Estaré por fuera y no se si volveré, si no regreso antes del almuerzo quiero que le digas a Ryder!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Alexis le dijo que lo haría, así que Zuma (Pablo) se fue. Mientras que Ryder estaba observando por el periscopio recibió una llamada del Sr. Porter, que le dice:_**

 ** _Señor __Porter_ _:_ _¡Ryder necesito tu ayuda! Alex y yo caminábamos por el bosque cuando de repente estaba en llamas. ¿Podrán tú y los Paw Patroll apagar el fuego?_**

 ** _Alexis_ _:_ _¡Sr. Porter no ha visto por casualidad a Zuma! (Espero tener razón, o si no, le ocurrirá algo a Zuma)_**

 ** _Señor __Porter_ _:_ _¡Creo que Alex dijo algo sobre ver a Zuma caminando por el bosque, creo que el esta dentro del bosque en llamas!_**

 ** _Alexis_ _:_ _¡Ryder esta es una emergencia, no se porque, pero creo que Zuma esta en peligro! ¡Sr. Porter salga de ahí y trate de informar a la gente si va de camino!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _El Sr. Porter dijo que haría lo posible de informar a la gente. (Eh chicos, aviso importante: A veces haré la parte de la reunión de los cachorros y otras no) Mientras en el bosque Zuma (Pablo) le costaba respirar pero siguió su camino, luego de un rato de caminata se detuvo y dijo:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Sal de ahí, se que causaste todo esto! ¡Les había dicho que no se metieran en este asunto que yo me iba a encargar de todo!_**

 ** _Sombra __3:_ _¡Ja! Enserio crees que por haber pasado la prueba uno dejará de ponerte a prueba. Ese cachorro todavía le falta entrenamiento._**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Porque no dejan de ser persistente, el ya ha pasado por mucho! Ya es suficiente que…_**

 **" _Zuma_ _":_ _(¡BASTA!) (Por favor Pablo, a mi no me importa estar a prueba, yo ni siquiera estoy listo todavía y lo sabes) (Ya tome suficiente descanso, ahora déjame encargarme de esto)_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _(Pero Zuma, ya has demostrado que estás listo) ("Eres igual que esa persona, persistente. No importa lo que haga uno, nadie te detiene cuando tomas una decisión") (Está bien, pero si es necesario cambiaremos)_**

 ** _Sombra __3:_ _¡Supongo que ya esta decidido! Que comience la prueba. En este bosque habrán cinco objetos, de los cuales tres conocerás, el objetivo es identificarlo antes de que el bosque se queme por completo, si lo logras el bosque volverá a ser como era y nadie recordara el incendio._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras que Zuma buscaba los objetos, Ryder y los Paw Patroll ya habían llegado al bosque, se sorprendieron que por alguna razón el incendio no se había expandido, pero igualmente se pusieron patas a la obra. Mientras ya habían pasado 5 minutos que Zuma empezó la prueba (Que quede claro, en las pruebas el tiempo pasará volando) Zuma ya había conseguido los tres objetos pero ya no podía continuar, Pablo quería cambiar pero la prueba no se lo permite, Zuma recordó que tenia buenos amigos que lo iban a extrañar si le pasa algo, y eso fue suficiente para poder continuar. Al cabo de media hora Zuma ya habia entregado los objetos, la Sombra los observo y le dice a Zuma:_**

 ** _Sombra __3:_ _¡Esto es interesante, pensé que ibas a escoger los otros objetos! Pero tal parece que me equivoque. En fin, por desgracia estos no eran, así que…_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Ya veo que tienen un concepto erróneo de nosotros, no nos importa cualquier objeto que valga dinero si no lo material! ¡Yo elegí estos porque representan mi familia y amigos, y el ultimo representa lo mucho que me estoy divirtiendo en estás pruebas! ¡Creo que quedo bastante claro quien es el ganador!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _La Sombra sabia que perdió el encuentro así que se fue de ahí, Zuma todavía le costaba respirar pero antes de que se desmayara, una luz lo envolvió y su cuerpo cambio (Aviso: con este personaje el nombre no tendrá que ver con el nombre de ninguno. Y otra cosa, no se si les vaya a gustar el personaje) Los demás llegaron al lugar y vieron a este nuevo ser, era muy diferente no mostraba ningún signo de sentimientos, el hecho una mirada hacia los que estaban ahí, el solo suspiro y dijo:_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡Supongo que ustedes son los Paw Patroll! No es necesario que se presenten, los conozco a todos, esta: Alexis, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble y Everest. Y el jefe Ryder, me llamo Shadex, no tengo tiempo para quedarme pero nos volveremos a ver._**

 ** _Chase_ _:_ _¡Espera donde esta Zuma! ¡De seguro lo viste pasar por aquí!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _El no respondió solo desapareció, luego empiezan a buscar a Zuma por el bosque y Skye lo encuentra tirado en el suelo, alrededor de el era un circulo como si la llama estuviera rodeando a Zuma. Luego de que se lo llevaran a Katie, el despertó muy débil (El esta débil por todo el humo que inhalo) y lo primero que vio fue a Alexis a su lado, Zuma le dice:_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _Supongo que estaré en problemas. Pero estoy feliz de que hayas cumplido la promesa. (Pablo sabes lo que paso, era como si no tuviese control)_**

 ** _Pablo_ _:_ _(Me gustaría ayudarte, pero ese es un tema que ni yo ni Max conocemos) (Por cierto la Sombra se llama Max)_**

 ** _Alexis_ _:_ _¡Hay Zuma, todos estábamos preocupados, pensamos que no ibas a despertar! ¡Llevas dormido 3 días, espera a que le diga a los demás!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Estoy feliz de estar despierto! ¡ESPERA! ¡Dijiste que llevo dormido 3 días! (Esto es más serio de lo que pensé)_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Alexis le informo a Ryder de que Zuma despertó, al llegar no estaba muy contento, los demás cachorros estaban muy contentos de que Zuma despertara, Ryder también estaba feliz pero eso no lo detuvo para darle una reprimenda a Zuma por haber ido sin avisar. Al final de todo, termino con todos riéndose, pero recordando la apuesta y que había pasado 3 días Zuma y Alexis decidieron que termino en empate así que los dos van a cumplir la promesa. Pero la pregunta prevalece, Zuma descubrirá el pequeño lapso de perdida de memoria, pronto lo sabremos. ¡FIN DEL CAPITULO 7!_**

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! ¡También espero que les haya gustado el nuevo personaje! ¡Bueno para el próximo capitulo creo que haré algo sobre el "Cachorro Fu" pero no se sabe! Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo** **8**_ _ **: "¡LOS CACHORROS Y LAS ARTES MARCIALES!".**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hola**_ _ **chicos**_ _ **que**_ _ **tal**_ _ **,**_ _ **aquí**_ _ **les**_ _ **traigo**_ _ **este**_ _ **nuevo**_ _ **capitulo**_ _ **.**_ _ **Espero**_ _ **que**_ _ **lo**_ _ **disfrutéis.**_ _ **Les**_ _ **informo**_ _ **que**_ _ **tal vez**_ _ **el**_ _ **capitulo**_ _ **siguiente**_ _ **sea**_ _ **otro**_ _ **especial**_ _ **pero**_ _ **no es seguro**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Nos**_ _ **encontramos**_ _ **con**_ _ **Alexis**_ _ **y**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **preparando**_ _ **sus**_ _ **maletas**_ _ **para**_ _ **ir**_ _ **a**_ _ **la**_ _ **convención**_ _ **de**_ _ **surfistas**_ _ **,**_ _ **cabe**_ _ **resaltar**_ _ **que**_ _ **ya**_ _ **fueron**_ _ **de**_ _ **compras**_ _ **y**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **se**_ _ **divirtió mucho**_ _ **.**_ _ **Luego**_ _ **de**_ _ **tener**_ _ **todo**_ _ **listo**_ _ **solo**_ _ **faltaba**_ _ **esperar**_ _ **el**_ _ **día en**_ _ **que**_ _ **iban**_ _ **a**_ _ **partir**_ _ **(**_ _ **Que**_ _ **iba**_ _ **a**_ _ **ser**_ _ **el**_ _ **domingo**_ _ **.**_ _ **Era**_ _ **jueves**_ _ **)**_ _ **Mientras**_ _ **con**_ _ **los**_ _ **demás**_ _ **se**_ _ **encontraban**_ _ **jugando**_ _ **cuando**_ _ **sonó**_ _ **sus**_ _ **etiquetas**_ _ **era**_ _ **Ryder**_ _ **llamándolos.**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **CACHORROS**_ _ **LLAMADA**_ _ **DE**_ _ **ALERTA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Todos**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Ryder**_ _ **nos**_ _ **necesita**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Al**_ _ **llegar**_ _ **a**_ _ **la**_ _ **cima**_ _ **,**_ _ **todos**_ _ **observaron**_ _ **que**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **y**_ _ **Alexis**_ _ **ya**_ _ **estaban**_ _ **ahí**_ _ **,**_ _ **al**_ _ **alinearse**_ _ **todos,**_ _ **Chase**_ _ **dice**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Paw**_ _ **Patroll**_ _ **listo**_ _ **para**_ _ **la**_ _ **acción**_ _ **jefe**_ _ **Ryder**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Gracias**_ _ **por**_ _ **venir**_ _ **cachorros**_ _ **!**_ _ **Hoy**_ _ **no**_ _ **iremos**_ _ **aún**_ _ **rescate**_ _ **sino**_ _ **que**_ _ **iremos**_ _ **con**_ _ **la**_ _ **Granjera**_ _ **Yumi**_ _ **ya**_ _ **que**_ _ **es**_ _ **el**_ _ **momento**_ _ **de**_ _ **"**_ _ **Cachorro**_ _ **Fu**_ _ **"**_ _ **,**_ _ **ya**_ _ **que**_ _ **Alexis**_ _ **es**_ _ **nueva**_ _ **en**_ _ **esto**_ _ **,**_ _ **alguien**_ _ **se**_ _ **encargara**_ _ **de**_ _ **explicarle**_ _ **,**_ _ **hum**_ _ **…**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Puedes**_ _ **encargarte**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Haré**_ _ **lo**_ _ **mejor**_ _ **que**_ _ **pueda**_ _ **Ryder**_ _ **!**_ _ **(**_ _ **Espero**_ _ **no**_ _ **estropearlo**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Al**_ _ **llegar**_ _ **con**_ _ **la**_ _ **Granjera**_ _ **Yumi**_ _ **se**_ _ **pudo**_ _ **observar**_ _ **a**_ _ **otros**_ _ **estudiantes**_ _ **que**_ _ **querían aprender**_ _ **,**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **solo**_ _ **tenía**_ _ **que**_ _ **concentrarse**_ _ **en**_ _ **Alexis**_ _ **ya**_ _ **que**_ _ **la**_ _ **tiene**_ _ **que**_ _ **entrenar**_ _ **,**_ _ **Alexis**_ _ **no**_ _ **tardo**_ _ **en**_ _ **entender**_ _ **el C**_ _ **arate**_ _ **e**_ _ **incluso**_ _ **le**_ _ **llego**_ _ **a**_ _ **ganar**_ _ **a**_ _ **todos**_ _ **los**_ _ **cachorros**_ _ **excepto**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **que**_ _ **solo**_ _ **quería descansar**_ _ **,**_ _ **después**_ _ **de**_ _ **un**_ _ **rato**_ _ **todos**_ _ **los**_ _ **estudiantes**_ _ **ya**_ _ **sabían C**_ _ **arate**_ _ **,**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **había**_ _ **decidido**_ _ **volver**_ _ **al**_ _ **cuartel**_ _ **porque**_ _ **por**_ _ **alguna**_ _ **razón**_ _ **no**_ _ **se**_ _ **siente**_ _ **con**_ _ **ganas**_ _ **de**_ _ **hacer**_ _ **algo**_ _ **,**_ _ **mientras**_ _ **regresaba**_ _ **se**_ _ **iba**_ _ **durmiendo**_ _ **hasta**_ _ **que**_ _ **se**_ _ **quedo**_ _ **inconsciente**_ _ **(**_ _ **A partir**_ _ **de**_ _ **aquí**_ _ **será**_ _ **Shadex**_ _ **)**_ _ **Volviendo**_ _ **con**_ _ **la**_ _ **Granjera**_ _ **Yumi**_ _ **alguien**_ _ **les**_ _ **observaba**_ _ **,**_ _ **todos**_ _ **miraron**_ _ **por**_ _ **ahí**_ _ **y**_ _ **vieron**_ _ **a**_ _ **Shadex**_ _ **en**_ _ **el**_ _ **techo**_ _ **,**_ _ **el**_ _ **los**_ _ **observo**_ _ **y**_ _ **solo**_ _ **suspiro**_ _ **y**_ _ **dijo**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Shadex**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Hola**_ _ **cachorros**_ _ **,**_ _ **Granjera**_ _ **Yumi**_ _ **y**_ _ **Ryder**_ _ **!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **No**_ _ **se**_ _ **preocupen**_ _ **no**_ _ **vengo**_ _ **a**_ _ **causar**_ _ **problemas**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Entonces**_ _ **a**_ _ **que**_ _ **has**_ _ **venido**_ _ **!**_ _ **Si**_ _ **estas**_ _ **cerca**_ _ **entonces**_ _ **algo**_ _ **malo**_ _ **va**_ _ **a**_ _ **ocurrir**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Shadex**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Aunque**_ _ **me**_ _ **gustaría decir**_ _ **que**_ _ **es**_ _ **cierto**_ _ **,**_ _ **la**_ _ **verdad**_ _ **es**_ _ **que**_ _ **hoy**_ _ **he**_ _ **venido**_ _ **a**_ _ **visitar**_ _ **a**_ _ **alguien**_ _ **que**_ _ **de seguro causara**_ _ **problemas**_ _ **!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Y**_ _ **mi**_ _ **misión**_ _ **es**_ _ **evitar**_ _ **que**_ _ **cumpla**_ _ **su**_ _ **cometido**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Todos**_ _ **vieron**_ _ **como**_ _ **Shadex**_ _ **desapareció**_ _ **y**_ _ **luego**_ _ **reapareció al**_ _ **lado**_ _ **de**_ _ **la**_ _ **Granjera**_ _ **Yumi**_ __ _ **sorprendiéndola,**_ _ **pasaron**_ _ **horas**_ _ **y**_ _ **lo**_ _ **único**_ _ **que**_ _ **hizo**_ _ **Shadex**_ _ **fue**_ _ **observar**_ _ **,**_ _ **mientras**_ _ **en**_ _ **la**_ _ **mente**_ _ **de**_ _ **Shadex**_ _ **(**_ _ **Para**_ _ **que**_ _ **quede**_ _ **claro**_ _ **sus**_ _ **pensamientos**_ _ **serán**_ _ **diferentes**_ _ **)**_ _ **el**_ _ **observaba**_ _ **todo**_ _ **,**_ _ **mientras**_ _ **se**_ _ **aseguraba**_ _ **que**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **se**_ _ **mantenga**_ __ _ **consciente,**_ _ **entonces**_ _ **el**_ _ **empieza**_ _ **a**_ _ **hablar**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Shadex**_ _ **:**_ _ **"**_ _ **Este**_ _ **cachorro**_ _ **a**_ _ **pasado**_ _ **por**_ _ **mucho**_ _ **,**_ _ **el**_ _ **simplemente**_ _ **se**_ _ **preocupa**_ _ **por**_ _ **los**_ _ **demás**_ _ **"**_ _ **"**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Pero**_ _ **porque**_ _ **insiste**_ _ **tanto**_ _ **en**_ _ **mantener**_ _ **a**_ _ **margen**_ _ **sus**_ _ **poderes**_ _ **?**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **(**_ _ **Por**_ _ **el**_ _ **simple**_ _ **hecho**_ _ **de**_ _ **que**_ _ **no**_ _ **quiero**_ _ **causar**_ _ **algún**_ _ **problema**_ _ **)**_ _ **(**_ _ **Soy**_ _ **el**_ _ **único**_ _ **que**_ _ **sabe**_ _ **el**_ _ **secreto**_ _ **de**_ _ **Alexis**_ _ **,**_ _ **y**_ _ **a**_ _ **diferencia**_ _ **de**_ _ **algunos**_ _ **yo**_ _ **si**_ _ **puedo**_ _ **confiar**_ _ **en**_ _ **alguien**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Shadex**_ _ **se**_ _ **sorprendió**_ _ **al**_ _ **escuchar**_ _ **la**_ _ **voz**_ _ **,**_ _ **pero**_ _ **no**_ _ **pudo**_ _ **encontrar**_ _ **al**_ _ **dueño**_ _ **,**_ _ **luego**_ _ **de**_ _ **un**_ _ **rato**_ _ **pudo**_ _ **notar**_ _ **una**_ _ **energía**_ _ **maligna**_ _ **que**_ _ **se**_ _ **acercaba**_ _ **,**_ _ **el**_ _ **reacciono**_ _ **rápido**_ _ **y**_ _ **quito**_ _ **a**_ _ **la**_ _ **Granjera**_ _ **Yumi**_ _ **del**_ _ **camino**_ _ **,**_ _ **pero**_ _ **le**_ _ **dio**_ _ **y**_ _ **lo**_ _ **mando**_ _ **lejos**_ _ **,**_ _ **sufrió**_ _ **bastante**_ _ **pero**_ _ **todavía seguía**_ _ **de**_ _ **pie**_ _ **.**_ _ **Mientras**_ _ **con**_ _ **Ryder**_ _ **,**_ _ **el**_ _ **vio**_ _ **lo**_ _ **sucedido**_ _ **y**_ _ **enseguida**_ _ **decidió**_ _ **ir**_ _ **a**_ _ **ver**_ _ **a**_ _ **Shadex**_ _ **,**_ _ **todos**_ _ **se**_ _ **habían ido**_ _ **excepto**_ _ **los**_ _ **Paw**_ _ **Patroll**_ _ **,**_ _ **cuando**_ _ **llegaron**_ _ **al**_ _ **sitio**_ _ **donde**_ _ **cayo**_ _ **Shadex**_ _ **pudieron**_ _ **observar**_ _ **que**_ _ **el**_ _ **estaba**_ _ **peleando**_ _ **,**_ _ **a**_ _ **pesar**_ _ **de**_ _ **que**_ _ **su**_ _ **rival**_ _ **tenia**_ _ **ventaja**_ _ **el**_ _ **logro**_ _ **ganar**_ _ **,**_ _ **todos**_ _ **observaron**_ _ **que absorbió**_ _ **algo**_ _ **del**_ _ **cuerpo**_ _ **de**_ _ **la**_ _ **persona**_ _ **que**_ _ **perdió,**_ _ **todos**_ _ **observaron**_ _ **que**_ _ **después**_ _ **de**_ _ **que**_ _ **una**_ _ **luz**_ _ **los**_ _ **segara**_ _ **había uno**_ _ **de**_ _ **los**_ _ **gatos de**_ _ **Humdinger**_ _ **,**_ _ **al**_ _ **ver**_ _ **esto**_ _ **todos**_ _ **gruñeron**_ _ **a**_ _ **el**_ _ **.**_ _ **En**_ _ **cambio**_ _ **el**_ _ **solo**_ _ **suspiro**_ _ **y**_ _ **dijo**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Shadex**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ya**_ _ **tranquilo**_ _ **,**_ _ **el**_ _ **estará**_ _ **bien**_ _ **solo**_ _ **necesita**_ _ **descanso**_ _ **,**_ _ **mi**_ _ **intención**_ _ **no es**_ _ **matar**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Solo**_ _ **cuando**_ _ **es**_ _ **necesario**_ _ **"**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **No**_ _ **creo**_ _ **en**_ _ **nada**_ _ **de**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **dices**_ _ **!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Cuales**_ _ **son**_ _ **tus**_ _ **verdaderas**_ _ **intenciones**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **El**_ _ **no**_ __ _ **respondió,**_ _ **miro**_ _ **de**_ _ **nuevo**_ _ **al**_ _ **gato**_ _ **y**_ _ **luego**_ _ **desapareció,**_ _ **en**_ _ **seguida**_ _ **agarro**_ _ **el**_ _ **aerodeslizador**_ _ **de**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **y**_ _ **lo**_ _ **llevo**_ _ **al**_ _ **cuartel**_ _ **y**_ _ **lo**_ _ **dejo**_ _ **dormir**_ _ **tranquilamente**_ _ **.**_ _ **Después de**_ _ **que**_ _ **llevaran**_ _ **al**_ _ **gato**_ _ **con**_ _ **Humdinger**_ _ **todos**_ _ **regresaron**_ _ **al**_ _ **cuartel**_ _ **y**_ _ **vieron**_ _ **que**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **seguía durmiendo**_ _ **,**_ _ **Ryder**_ _ **empezaba**_ _ **a**_ _ **sospechar**_ _ **más**_ _ **de**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **,**_ _ **pero**_ _ **por**_ _ **ahora**_ _ **lo**_ _ **deja**_ _ **.**_ _ **Mientras**_ _ **en**_ _ **la**_ _ **mente**_ _ **de**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **,**_ _ **Pablo**_ _ **se**_ _ **esta**_ _ **preocupando**_ _ **por**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **ya**_ _ **que**_ _ **sigue**_ _ **teniendo**_ _ **ese**_ _ **lapso**_ _ **de**_ _ **memoria**_ _ **,**_ _ **Pablo**_ _ **le**_ _ **dice**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Pablo**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Vamos**_ _ **no**_ _ **tengas**_ _ **esa**_ _ **cara**_ _ **,**_ _ **de seguro descubriremos**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **esta**_ _ **pasando**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **:**_ _ **No**_ _ **es**_ _ **por**_ _ **eso**_ _ **que**_ _ **estoy**_ _ **preocupado**_ _ **,**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **sea**_ _ **que**_ _ **esta**_ _ **causando**_ _ **este**_ _ **lapso**_ _ **de**_ _ **memoria**_ _ **,**_ _ **esta**_ _ **detrás**_ _ **de**_ _ **algo**_ _ **o**_ _ **alguien**_ _ **y**_ _ **temo**_ _ **de**_ _ **que**_ _ **le**_ _ **cause**_ _ **daño**_ _ **a**_ _ **mis**_ _ **amigos**_ _ **y**_ _ **familiares**_ _ **,**_ _ **pude**_ _ **escuchar**_ _ **a**_ _ **Ryder**_ _ **contando**_ _ **que**_ _ **el**_ _ **gato**_ _ **de**_ _ **Humdinger**_ _ **salio**_ _ **lastimado**_ _ **y**_ _ **no**_ _ **solo**_ _ **eso**_ _ **es**_ _ **el**_ _ **gato**_ _ **que**_ _ **se**_ _ **parece**_ _ **a**_ _ **mi**_ _ **,**_ _ **voy**_ _ **a**_ _ **tener**_ _ **que**_ _ **mantener**_ _ **un**_ _ **ojo**_ _ **en**_ _ **todos**_ _ **mis**_ _ **amigos**_ _ **,**_ _ **más**_ _ **en**_ _ **Alexis**_ _ **,**_ _ **también tengo**_ _ **que**_ _ **ver**_ _ **a**_ _ **mis**_ _ **familiares**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Se**_ _ **hizo**_ _ **un**_ _ **silencio**_ __ _ **fúnebre,**_ _ **nadie**_ _ **hablaba**_ _ **.**_ _ **Mientras**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **despertó,**_ _ **tenia**_ _ **las**_ _ **fuerzas**_ _ **renovadas**_ _ **,**_ _ **fue**_ _ **a**_ _ **tomar**_ _ **un**_ _ **poco**_ _ **de**_ _ **agua**_ _ **,**_ _ **pero**_ _ **sintió que**_ _ **alguien**_ _ **lo**_ _ **observaba**_ _ **,**_ _ **al**_ _ **voltear**_ _ **aún**_ _ **lado**_ _ **vio**_ _ **dos**_ _ **sombras**_ _ **en**_ _ **los**_ _ **arboles**_ _ **que**_ _ **lo**_ _ **miraban**_ _ **a**_ _ **el**_ _ **,**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **simplemente**_ _ **sonrió y**_ _ **luego**_ _ **termino**_ _ **de**_ _ **tomar**_ _ **agua**_ _ **.**_ _ **Pablo**_ _ **y**_ _ **Max**_ _ **sabían**_ _ **que**_ _ **algo**_ _ **andaba**_ _ **mal**_ _ **,**_ _ **y**_ _ **también sabían**_ _ **que**_ _ **algo**_ _ **malo**_ _ **iba**_ _ **a**_ _ **ocurrir**_ _ **muy**_ _ **pronto**_ _ **.**_ _ **Ryder**_ _ **también tenia**_ _ **ese**_ _ **presentimiento**_ _ **,**_ _ **para**_ _ **ser**_ _ **mas**_ _ **exactos todos**_ _ **lo**_ __ _ **tenían.**_ _ **¡**_ _ **FIN**_ _ **DEL**_ _ **CAPITULO**_ _ **8**_ _ **!**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **E**_ _ **n**_ _ **el**_ _ **próximo capitulo**_ _ **no**_ _ **va**_ _ **a**_ _ **ser**_ _ **el**_ _ **especial**_ _ **,**_ _ **si**_ _ **no**_ _ **que**_ _ **los**_ _ **cachorros**_ _ **irán a**_ _ **la**_ _ **convención**_ _ **de**_ _ **surfistas**_ _ **,**_ _ **donde**_ _ **ahí**_ _ **conocerán**_ _ **aún**_ _ **nuevo**_ _ **amigo**_ _ **de**_ _ **Zuma**_ _ **.**_ _ **¡**_ _ **ADIÓS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo**_ _ **9: "¡LA CONVENCIÓN DE SURFISTAS!".**_

 _ **José**_ _ **: ¡Hola a todos, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo! ¡Con este tuve problemas de terminarlo! En fin, lean el capitulo ydisfrútenlo.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Nos encontramos un sábado por la mañana en la tienda de Katie, con ella haciendo unos exámenes a Zuma, ella le sigue insistiendo que le explique la razón y Zuma solo se queda cayado, hasta que simplemente suspiro y dijo:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: Katie lo que te voy a decir es de suma importancia, por nada en el mundo se lo puedes contar a nadie, "No por los momentos". Por alguna extraña razón tengo un lapso de memoria y no se que paso en ese tiempo, pero tengo la sospecha de saber que pasa. Se que Ryder te contó sobre Shadex y supongo que también te contó sobre las sospechas sobre mi, aunque me gustaría decir que no son ciertas, temo decir que el tiene razones de sospechar de mi, incluso yo. ¡Creo que esta bastante claro que yo soy Shadex!**_

 _ **Katie**_ _ **: ¡Zuma lo que me estas contando es bastante interesante, pero no hay forma de asegurar de que seas Shadex a pesar de que Ryder dice que se parece bastante a ti! Pero si están serio para que se lo ocultes a Ryder entonces no hay que descartar la posibilidad. ¡Tienes todo mi apoyo!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡No puedo creer lo que me esta pasando! ¡Creo que lo mejor seria cancelar el viaje y faltar a la convención para no causar problemas!**_

 _ **Katie**_ _ **: Aunque me gustaría estarde acuerdo, no puedo porque se lo prometiste a Alexis, eso y que ya tienes todo listo para el viaje.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma sabia muy bien la situación, le prometió que la llevaría a la convención pero en las circunstancias se lo esta pensando muy cuidadosamente. Zuma había vuelto al cuartel, ya que todos jugaban en el patio, el simplemente se hecho a dormir en la sombra de un árbol. En la mente de Zuma, el estaba triste, ni siquiera le dirigió una palabra a Pablo o a Max, Pablo le dice a Zuma:**_

 _ **Pablo**_ _ **: ¡Arriba ese animo, se que no quieres ir a la convención! ¡Si no lo haces por tus amigos, hazlo por Alexis que te ha visto todos los días triste después de que te enteraste de lo del gato de Humdinger!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma no dijo nada solo se quedo en silencio. Tanto Pablo como Max sabía que esto estaba mal, pero no podían hacer nada. Llego el domingo y Alexis y Zuma se preparaban para ir al aeropuerto para agarrar el vuelo, ambos llegaron a tiempo, se despidieron de Ryder y los cachorros y emprendieron vuelo. Mientras en la mente de Zuma (Aviso esta parte se podrá apreciar las dos mentes, claro por separado) Zuma solo miraba fotos de su pasado, hasta que Pablo le dice:**_

 _ **Pablo**_ _ **: No te ayudará en nada que veas fotos, pronto llegarás a tierra firme así que seria mejor que despertarás.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: Lose, pero hay algo en el nombre que me resulta muy familiar es como si ya lo hubiese escuchado en otra parte.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Mientras con Shadex tenia el mismo problema, estaba viendo recuerdos de Zuma pero no llegaba a ninguna parte, luego empieza a hablar:**_

 _ **Shadex**_ _ **: Porque me parece haber escuchado el nombre de ese cachorro, es como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Ya faltaba poco para que el avión aterrice, y Zuma ya había salido de sus pensamientos, Alexis lo ve triste y le pregunta:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Zuma ¿Estás bien?!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: No te preocupes. Solo estoy algo nervioso nada más, es la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que traigo alguien a la convención de surfista.**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡No te preocupes de seguro todo saldrá bien! Solo tienes que mantener la calma, y verás como todo saldrá bien.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: El avión ya había aterrizado, y todos los pasajeros ya habían bajado de él, Zuma había guiado a Alexis hasta donde se efectuaría la convención, al llegar Alexis se había quedado sin aliento ya que no se esperaba que fuese tan grande el sitio, luego de pasar el asombro le dice a Zuma:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: No me esperaba que fuese tan grande el sitio. Es impresionante lo mucho de la gente que le gusta surfear.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: Y eso que no has visto nada, solo espera a ver las habitaciones, y el sitio de reunión.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Una vez más Alexis se había quedado sin habla por las habitaciones, luego de desempacar las maletas, Zuma y Alexis se fueron al sitio de reunión, al llegar ahí, lo que pudo ver Alexis fueron muchos temas de surfistas, Zuma le dice:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: Ves te dije, sin palabras. Así son todos los años, y cada año aumentan el número de personas que entran en la convención.**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Impresionante, ya quiero que me des el tour por el lugar!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Y así Zuma le fue mostrando los alrededores a Alexis, y luego de un rato, mientras descansaban alguien se les acerca y dice:**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **: ¡Zuma, amigo cuanto tiempo! ¡Penséque no ibas a venir este año!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Yo también pensé lo mismo, Tael! ¡Alexis, quiero presentarte a mi amigo y rival de competencia Tael! Tael, ella es mi amiga Alexis!**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: Es un placer conocerlo. Zuma me ha platicado sobre ti en nuestro viaje para venir aquí.**_

 _ **Tael**_ _ **: ¡Oh, el gusto es mio! ¡Es agradable conocer a alguien tan amable como tú! ¡Espero verte en la competencia Zuma!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Luego de que Tael se fuera, Zuma le siguió platicando sobre los sitios conocidos del lugar, antes de que terminara el día, Zuma le quería mostrar su lugar preferido, cuando llegaron Zuma le dice:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Te lo juro, te va a gustar este sitio! ¡Mi familia y yo siempre venimos cuando llegamos y después de la competencia, tienen los mejores helados del mundo!**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Vamos Zuma no debes exagerar tanto, es seguro que son buenos, pero no tienes que exagerar del sitio!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Solo espera a probar los helados y cambiaras de idea! ¡Además, la gente que viene a la tienda tiene un punto muy diferente!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Al entrar al sitio en concreto, Alexis pudo ver que el lugar era muy popular con tanta gente dentro del establecimiento, ambos se acercaron al mostrador y les recibió una persona que dice:**_

 _ **Desconocida**_ _ **: ¡Querido Zuma, ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Llegaron rumores de que no te ibas a presentar! ¡Ah, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, pero si trajiste a tú amiga!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡A mi también me da gusto verla Sra. Wood! Quiero presentarle a mi amiga Alexis, ella me acompaña en esta ocasión. Y pensé que el tour no estaría completo sin que probara uno de tus helados.**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Es un gusto conocerla Sra. Wood! Zuma me ha platicado mucho sobre como son populares sus helados. Me encantaría probar uno.**_

 _ **Señora Wood: ¡El gusto es mío querida, cualquier amigo de Zuma es mi amigo! ¡Pues la has traído al lugar correcto solo pidan su helado y en unos momentos estará listo y en su mesa!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Después de que pidieron sus helados se fueron a sentar, y no tardo mucho en que llegaran sus helados. Mientrascomían, Zuma le explico a Alexis de como se conocieron la Sra. Wood y el. Luego de un rato, Alexis ya iba casi terminando su helado y cuando vio a Zuma, el casi ni había tocado el suyo, así que Alexis le dice:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡¿Qué pasa Zuma?! No has tocado casi tu helado. Algo te molesta, ¿No es así?**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡En realidad, solo pensaba en los viejos tiempos cuando venia con mi familia! ¡Era muy divertido, lo pasábamos genial juntos! ¡Incluso cuando no llegaba a ganar, este lugar siempre me animaba, no se que haría sin el!**_

 _ **Señora Wood: Me alegro de que alguien todavía le encante mis helados. Recuerdo cuando Zuma llego a mi tienda, el pequeño se había perdido y no encontraba a su tía, y vino aquí porque quería un helado, eso y que quería calmarse. A los pocos minutos de haber pedido el helado su Tía llego y no le dejaba de contar sobre lo delicioso que son mis helados, y así es como acordaron venir aquí cada vez que vienen.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Por favor Sra. Wood, me estas avergonzando enfrente de mi amiga! ¡Prefiero que mantengas mis historias personales en secreto!**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Vamos, quiero seguir escuchando de las historias de ti y tú familia!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Pues si alguien no me hubiese detenido de poner el vídeo, todos sabrían bastante de mi familia!**_

 _ **Señora Wood: ¡Ah, no puedo evitarlo! ¡Ustedes dos harían una bonita pareja! ¡Acaso no lo habían pensado!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Los dos al escuchar la declaración se pusieron rojos y apartaron la vista, y la Sra. Wood se rió de su timidez. Duraron otro par de minutos adentro charlando con la Sra. Wood hasta que ya era hora de cerrar y los dos tuvieron que irse a dormir porque mañana Zuma tenia que competir. A la mañana siguiente, fueron despertados por varios toques en la puerta y Zuma fue a revisar quien era, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Ryder y a los demás cachorros, Ryder le dice a Zuma:**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **: ¡Sorpresa! Espero que no te hallamos despertado, los cachorros querían verte competir así que hemos venido.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: Bueno esto si es una grata sorpresa. ¡Pero que mas da, entre más mejor, son bienvenidos!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Luego de que le dijeran a Alexis de que Ryder y los demás estaban aquí, aún quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que comenzara la competencia así que Zuma les llevo donde podían desayunar. Mientras esperaban su pedido Alexis le dice a Ryder:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: Porque no nos dijeron que iban a venir. No nos esperábamos nada de esto. ¿Y cuando llegaron?**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **: Bueno ese era el plan sorprenderlos, se nos había ocurrido que debíamos mantenerlo en secreto para así darles un susto de buena forma.**_

 _ **Skye**_ _ **: Y habíamos llegado ayer en la tarde, nos quedamos en un hotel toda la noche de ayer.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: Estoy feliz de que vinieron a verme competir.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Luego de terminar de desayunar, ya solo quedaba minutos para la competencia, Zuma estaba enseñando el lugar a los demás, hasta que finalmente llegaron donde se efectuaría la competencia, luego de terminar el tour Zuma dice:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: Espero que hayan disfrutado del tour, solo quedan unos minutos antes de que empiece la competencia, pueden explorar todo lo que quieran.**_

 _ **Skye**_ _ **: Gracias por darnos este tour por el lugar, no puedo esperar a que empiece la competencia para verte competir.**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **: Pues me temo que no se va a poder si no hacemos algo.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Todos se voltearon a ver a una personaacercándose, pero tenia una cara triste, al acercarse al grupo Zuma dice:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Hola Señor Raizan, Chicos quiero presentarles al organizador de la convención, el Señor Raizan! Sro. Raizan estos son mis amigos.**_

 _ **Señor Raizan: ¡El gusto es todo mio! ¡Me gustaría recibirlos como es debido pero me temo que por un problema de personal no se podrá hacer la competencia!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Pues yo conozco aún grupo que podría ayudarle en ese problema Señor Raizan! ¡¿Que dices Ryder?!**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **: ¡Los Paw Patroll siempre están dispuestos a ayudar! ¡Vamos cachorros tenemos un trabajo que hacer!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Y así todos se organizaron para poder ayudar al Sro. Raizan con los puestos que faltan, y gracias a eso, pudo continuar lo planeado. Ya era hora de la competencia y todos los competidores se preparaban (Dejemos algo en claro, ellos están cerca de una playa) Zuma estaba calentando cuando se le acerca Ryder y los demás, y Chase le dice:**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **: ¡Buena suerte en la competencia Zuma! ¡Todos te estaremos apoyando!**_

 _ **Rubble**_ _ **: ¡De seguro vas a ganar, la tienes en la bolsa!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Chicos les agradezco el apoyo! ¡Y Rubble, yo no compito para ganar, yo compito para divertirme, es divertido competir con tus amigos y es por eso que siempre me divierto!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Luego fue que empezó la competencia, uno por uno fue haciendo su rutina para impresionar a los jueces, hasta que al final le tocaba a Zuma, el hizo todo bien, pero por un descuido termino cayendo de la tabla de surf. Al llegar a la orilla, Ryder y los cachorros fueron a ver a Zuma, y Ryder le dice:**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **: ¡Zuma, ¿Estas bien?! No te has hecho daño.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: Descuida Ryder estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño descuido mio, no es gran cosa.**_

 _ **Señor Raizan: ¡Damas y caballeros, dentro de poco se anunciara el ganador de la competencia! ¡Agradezco a los competidores por dar su mejor esfuerzo en la competencia, y también agradezco a los Paw Patroll por ayudarnos en momentos de crisis!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Mientras esperaban los resultados, Zuma y los demás se fueron a comer, mientras comían alguien se les acerca y dice:**_

 _ **Naya**_ _ **: ¡Hay puesto para alguien más o tendré que buscar una mesa cerca de aquí!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Na-Naya ¿Que haces aquí?! ¡¿Y cuando llegaste a este lugar?!**_

 _ **Naya**_ _ **: En serio crees que me voy a perder la competencia de mi primo, por suerte llegue a tiempo para verte participar. Fue una lastima de que hayas caído. Llegamos hoy por la mañana, mi familia y yo vinimos de visita a este lugar y aprovechando que estaba cerca quise ver a mi primo.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Que bueno, en verdad creía que llegarías a perderte la competencia!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Después de haber terminado de comer solo faltaba saber quien era el ganador de la competencia, todos los competidores estaban reunidos en una linea horizontal con Zuma siendo el penúltimo y Tael al lado de el, luego el Sro. Raizan dice:**_

 _ **Señor Raizan: ¡Lamentamos la espera, después de una deliberada conversación con los jueces, ya tenemos aún ganador! ¡Pero para esta ocasión, tenemos no solo uno si no dos ganadores! ¡Por favor, para los dos competidores, si escuchan su nombre den un paso adelante! ¡El primero es Tael! Y el segundo es… ¡Víctor!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Felicidades Tael, has dado lo mejor de ti y me has logrado vencer! ¡Estoy orgulloso de llamarte mi rival!**_

 _ **Tael**_ _ **: ¡Si, pero aún me queda mucho por entrenar, si no te hubieses caído me hubieses ganado! ¡Solo espera, que la próxima daré lo mejor!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Y yo esperare con ansias hasta que llegue ese momento! ¡Pero de momento, disfruta de tu momento de fama!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Tael fue a recibir su premio mientras que Zuma salio del escenario, Ryder y los demás pensaron que Zuma iba a tener una cara triste al perder, pero en cambio tenia su típica sonrisa, Zuma decidió llevar a todos a la heladería para comer un helado, luego de haber pedido y sentarse y recibir sus helados, Chase le dice a Zuma:**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **: ¡Zuma, no es por ofender! ¡Pero porque no estas triste, si perdiste!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Fácil, puede que haya perdido, pero se que Tael dio lo mejor que tenia! ¡Y no puedo estar triste por haber perdido contra alguien que dio su 100%!**_

 _ **Naya**_ _ **: ¡Además, Zuma siempre le ha gustado ser buen ganador, no hace alarde ni nada! ¡Simplemente le da consejos y anima a los otros competidores a tratar el próximo año! ¡Y parece que Tael le toco este año!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma no pudo evitar reírse del comentario, porque se estaba imaginando a Tael animando a los competidores. Zuma al voltear donde estaba Naya, pudo ver que estaba con Rubble, y no solo eso, también parecía que compartían un helado y es el preferido de Naya "Vainilla". Al final todos se preparaban para abordar el avión, después de conseguir sus asientos, todos se habían quedado dormidos ya que iba a ser un largo viaje. Mientras en la mente de Zuma, Pablo le dice:**_

 _ **Pablo**_ _ **: ¡Tal parece que haber perdido te animo mucho! ¡Nunca te había visto tan feliz!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Estas bromeando, fue la mejor convención que he tenido! ¡Todos mis amigos, mi familia, que más podría desear!**_

 _ **Max**_ _ **: ¡Pues estoy feliz por ustedes! ¡Pero todavía hay cosas que resolver, como porque Zuma tiene esos lapsos de memoria!**_

 _ **Pablo**_ _ **: Estoy deacuerdo pero que se puede hacer, no tenemos ninguna idea de donde empezar.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: En realidad creo que tengo algo por donde podemos empezar. Hay cosas que no me cuadran, pero creo que puedo empezar de esa forma.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: En otra parte de la mente de Zuma, Shadex tenia la misma idea, solo que tiene otro punto de vista, el empieza a hablar.**_

 _ **Shadex**_ _ **: Si mis cálculos son correctos creo que podre descubrir porque se me hace conocido ese nombre. Pero debemos tener cuidado a partir de aquí, porque no sera nada fácil.**_

 _ **Zuma** **y** **Shadex**_ _ **: ¡Porque a partir de ahora nada será como lo conocemos!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Ambos sintieron esa conexión pero no sabían de donde venia. El avión al fin había aterrizado y todos se habían bajado, Naya y su familia se despidieron y se fueron a su casa. Ryder y los cachorros se fueron a dormir esperando un día gratificante en la mañana. Se puede ver a Zuma sonreír pensando en que al fin descubrirá el secreto detrás de su amnesia. ¿Podrán Zuma y Shadex descubrir la verdad? ¿Será que a partir de ahora nada será igual? Pues descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Fin del capitulo 9!**_

 _ **José**_ _ **: En el siguiente será un especial, espero que lo vayan a disfrutar. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo** __**Especial**_ _ **: "¡UN AÑO INOLVIDABLE!".**_

* * *

 _ **En verdad quisiese disculparme por no subir episodios de esta historia. La razón por la cual no subo episodios es por el simple hecho de que estoy haciendo el primer episodio de una nueva y me esta tomando mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Pues nada espero que me disculpen por eso y disfruten de este especial, que espero que les guste lo que pasa en este.**_

* * *

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Nos encontramos con Ryder y los cachorros ayudando en el ayuntamiento para recibir el fin de año, todos los cachorros estaban emocionados por recibir el año, incluso algunos tienen planes para la noche dentro de dos días. En fin, Zuma también lo disfrutaba a su forma. En estos momentos estaba poniendo unas luces con Alexis, mientras lo hacían, Alexis le dice a Zuma:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Oye Zuma, ya que todos los demás tienen que hacer algo esa noche, me preguntaba, si no tienes nada que hacer, podríamos salir como amigos!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Me encantaría, seria divertido! ¡La pasaremos muy bien esa noche!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Todos ya habían terminado con las tareas que se le fue asignadas. Era de tarde cuando todos los cachorros estaban jugando afuera, Ryder los observaba hasta que recibió una llamada.**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **: ¡Hola, aquí Ryder!**_

 _ **Silvia**_ _ **: ¡Buenos días! ¡Lo siento si lo interrumpir, pero me dijeron que me podía comunicar con Zuma! ¡Necesito su ayuda!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Silvia, ¿Qué pasa?! ¿Algo esta mal con el orfanato?**_

 _ **Silvia**_ _ **: ¡No es nada de eso, solo queríamos saber si podías ayudarnos con los adornos para la fiesta que tenemos!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡No hay problema, estaremos ahí en un par de minutos! ¡Muy bien, quien quiere venir!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Todos decidieron ir al orfanato, al llegar ahí todos se pusieron patas a la obra, en unos minutos llego Naya quien también llamaron para ayudar, y fue a ayudar a Rubble. Mientras trabajaban, Zuma vio un antiguo álbum de fotos, al acercarse pudo ver que era del orfanato en sus años antiguos, agarra el álbum y le dice a Silvia:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: Silvia si no es ninguna molestia, me gustaría llevarme este álbum de fotos.**_

 _ **Silvia**_ _ **: ¡No hay problema, de todas formas uno pensaba desecharlo en algún momento!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Y asi lograron terminar de colocar los adornos, todos se fueron al mirador, Naya decidió pasar un tiempo con su primo, claro con permiso. Ya era de noche, cuando Zuma decidió observar el álbum de fotos, al abrirlo pudo ver viejos cachorros que alguna vez estuvieron en el orfanato. Al seguir pasando página, hubo una foto que le llamo la atención, era de dos cachorros casi idénticos, uno era de color negro y el otro era de color chocolate, y parecían hermanos, mientras en la mente de Zuma, Pablo le estaba diciendo:**_

 _ **Pablo**_ _ **: ¡Esto es muy extraño, esos dos se parecen mucho como si fueran hermanos! ¡Y que curiosamente uno se parece a ti!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: No puede ser posible, yo no recuerdo nada de esto. Tampoco recuerdo a ese cachorro. Este misterio se vuelve cada vez más misterioso.**_

 _ **Max**_ _ **: ¡Puede que sea extraño, pero es la única pista que tenemos! ¡Hay que averiguar más sobre ese cachorro!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma saco la foto del álbum y le dio la vuelta, del otro lado había algo escrito que decía:**_

 _ **Nota**_ _ **: "Los mejores hermanos por siempre" "De aquí hasta que la muerte los separe" "Firmado: ¡Zuma! Y ¡Shadex!".**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡En verdad creen que sea cierto todo esto! ¡No podemos estar completamente seguro, porque es un álbum viejo!**_

 _ **Shadex**_ _ **: ¡A mi también me gustaría decir que no sea cierto, pero me temo que es toda la verdad! ¡De alguna forma, hace mucho eramos hermanos, y ahora no recordamos nada de ninguno de nosotros!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Todo el lugar se quedo cayado, ninguno quería decir nada. Ya llegamos el día donde se iba a hacer la fiesta, y todos los cachorros estaban emocionados. Zuma estaba en la sombra de un árbol pensando en lo que paso anoche, el no sabe que hacer, tampoco Shadex, ambos estaban en la misma, pero si estaban seguro de algo, de que tenían que trabajar juntos si querían ayudar a todos del peligro. Al fin llego la noche y Zuma estaba esperando a Alexis que estaba en el mirador, Chase se acerca y le dice:**_

 _ **Chase**_ _ **: ¡Zuma, ¿Qué haces?! A quien estas esperando.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Estoy esperando a Alexis que esta dentro del mirador buscando algo que me quería dar! ¡No me esperes disfruta de tu noche!**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Perdón por la tardanza Zuma, espero no haberte hecho esperar!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Chase y Zuma se voltearon a ver a Alexis que tenía una caja en su boca. Todos tenían planes diferentes así que se fueron por caminos diferentes. Alexis y Zuma se fueron al restaurante del Sro. Porter, que les tenia una mesa lista, al sentarse tenían que esperar un poco por la comida, Zuma decidió comenzar una conversación.**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Entonces, me vas a decir lo que tiene esa caja o tengo que esperar a que me la des en un momento crucial!**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Si te dijese lo que hay dentro no seria una sorpresa! ¡Además, se que te va a gustar bastante el regalo!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Espero que tengas razón, porque en estos momentos necesito algo que me anime!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: El Sro. Porter les había traído la comida y los dejo solos para que disfruten de la noche. Ambos disfrutaban charlar y comer. Después de un rato, decidieron caminar por la playa, pero la noche de Alexis fue interrumpida por Rey que le dice:**_

 _ **Rey**_ _ **: (¡Lamento interrumpir tu cita! ¡Pero esto es bastante serio, si no haces algo miles de personas estarán en peligro! ¡Así que te sugiero que dejes a Zuma y vallas a hacer algo!)**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: (Esta bien, ojala lleguemos a tiempo) ¡Lo lamento Zuma pero tengo que irme! ¡Nos podemos reunir en el cuartel luego, pero tengo algo que hacer!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡No te preocupes, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer! ¡Yo estaré bien!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Alexis asintió y luego salio corriendo. Zuma se quedo un tiempo en la playa, pensando en algunas cosas. Luego de un rato, se fue en dirección del mirador. En su mente, Pablo le dice:**_

 _ **Pablo**_ _ **: ¡Escucha, se que no te gustara esta idea, pero tendrás que trabajar con Shadex, porque las personas estarán en peligro si no hacemos algo!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Creo que no tengo muchas opciones ¿No es así?! Pero no estamos seguros si el estará dispuesto a trabajar en equipo.**_

 _ **Shadex**_ _ **: ¡Yo no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que yo no haría daño a ninguna persona si no fuese necesario! ¡Así que si hay alguien en peligro, haré todo lo posible para ayudar!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma y Shadex se dieron la pata en compresión de que trabajarían juntos a partir de ahora. Mientras con Reyax, no le iba bien tratando de proteger a los ciudadanos que estaban en el ayuntamiento. Logro sacar a todos con ayuda de Ryder y los demás cachorros. Dio pelea pero al final quedo acorralado por los enemigos, cuando creyó que era el fin, alguien la logro salvar, al abrir los ojos pudo ver con claridad de quien se trataba.**_

 _ **Reyax**_ _ **: ¡¿Shadex?! Que estas haciendo aquí, pensé que no te preocupabas por nadie más que a ti mismo.**_

 _ **Shadex**_ _ **: ¡Ser solitario no significa que no me preocupe por los demás! ¡Será mejor que ayudes a Ryder y a los demás sacando a los que quedan de aquí, yo me ocupo de estos!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Reyax decidió obedecer a Shadex y fue a ayudar a Ryder, el cual estaba sorprendido por ver a Shadex. Después de lograr detener a los enemigos que eran simples animales salvajes, al igual que Ryder, todos los cachorros estaban sorprendidos de que Shadex los ayudara, el dio un último vistazo a todos y estaba a punto de irse hasta que Ryder lo detuvo y le dice:**_

 _ **Ryder**_ _ **: ¡Se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero me gustaría darte las gracias por venir a ayudarnos!**_

 _ **Shadex**_ _ **: ¡No es necesario que des las gracias, fue simplemente por educación, pero si vuelven a necesitar ayuda yo estaré allí!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Luego de eso Shadex desapareció al igual que Reyax. Luego se puede ver a Alexis entrando en el mirador y logro ver a Zuma viendo la tele como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se volteo y al ver a Alexis le sonrió el cual provoco que lo devuelva, al acercarse y sentarse ella le dice:**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve problemas! ¡Espero no haberte hecho esperar!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Entonces, al fin me mostraras lo que hay en la caja!**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡Ahora si es el momento perfecto para abrirlo! ¡Se que tuviste un álbum de tu familia, así que se me ocurrió darte uno con fotos de todos nosotros para que así no vuelvas a pensar de que no tienes a nadie a tu lado!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma al abrir el regalo pudo ver que era cierto, era un Álbum de fotos, y en la portada decía: "Para que nunca nos olvides". Zuma sonrió por el regalo, e hizo algo que no se esperaba Alexis, le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego Zuma dice:**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡Gracias Alexis, me encanta el regalo! ¡Ahora sabre que todos mis amigos estarán a mi lado cuando los necesite!**_

 _ **Alexis**_ _ **: ¡No hay problema, que tal si vamos con Ryder y los demás, para pasar el tiempo que queda antes de que se termine el año!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Y asi los dos se fueron a pasar un rato agradable con los demás que estaban en la playa para observar los fuegos artificiales. Solo quedaba unos minutos para que se acabara el año, y todas las personas estaban en la playa esperando. Mientras en la mente de Zuma, se podía ver que el lugar era diferente, porque ahora las dos mentes estaban unidas, Shadex le dice a Zuma:**_

 _ **Shadex**_ _ **: ¡Entonces, creo que es oficial, a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos para defender a tus amigos!**_

 _ **Zuma**_ _ **: ¡No, trabajaremos juntos para defender a nuestros amigos! ¡Ahora eres parte del equipo, así que mis amigos son tus amigos! ¡Porque ya nunca estarás solo!**_

 _ **Shadex**_ _ **: ¡Ja, ja que gracioso! ¡No creas que porque somos hermanos nos comportaremos como si nos quisiésemos desde hace mucho!**_

 _ **Pablo**_ _ **: ¡Saben ya empiezo a entender de porque son dos caras de una misma moneda! ¡Porque ninguno puede estar ni un solo minuto sin que se peleen! ¡Shadex es el maduro, y Zuma es el infantil y ambos se llevan bien!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **: Zuma no pudo evitar reírse por la lógica que tenía lo que había dicho Pablo. Después de unos minutos, Shadex también se unió, porque también lo entendió. Al fin era la cuenta regresiva y todos contaban hacia atrás juntos. Y al final todos la pasaron genial en el nuevo año. Zuma no pudo evitar sonreír, porque sabia que este era un nuevo comienzo para el y sus amigos. Al final, todos volvieron a sus hogares para descansar y empezar un nuevo día. "¡FIN DEL ESPECIAL!".**_

 _ **José**_ _ **: Bueno chicos, aquí esta el final del especial. Al fin se logro ver el trabajo en equipo de Zuma y Shadex, y así fue como nació un nuevo héroe. Espero que hayan disfrutado del especial, y en verdad me disculpo por no haber subido otro capítulo, se que me disculpe al principio del capítulo pero solo lo vuelvo a repetir. En fin, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, que todavía no se cual va a ser, pero de algo si estoy seguro, es que la vamos a pasar genial. Así que… "¡ADIÓS!".**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 10_ _: "¡LOS CACHORROS Y LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS!"_** ** _._**

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Hola a todos, es agradable volver a escribir un capítulo! ¡Hoy les traigo una celebración para uno de los cachorros, espero que lo disfruten!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Nos encontramos en una mañana un poco inusual en el mirador, todos los cachorros excepto uno, estaban reunidos en la cima del mirador, después de que se aseguraron de que todos estaban ahí Ryder dice:_**

 **_Ryder_ _:_ _Muy bien cachorros, ya tenemos casi todo listo, solo falta mantener a Zuma ocupado mientras que preparamos todo._ **

**_Chase_ _:_ _¡Descuida, el Capitán Turbot se esta encargando de eso! ¡Zuma le esta ayudando a contar su colección de conchas!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras con el Capitán Turbot, era el único que contaba las conchas mientras que Zuma tenia cara de no querer estar ahí, luego de un rato el empieza a pensar._**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _(Es la ultima vez que acepto ayudar al Capitán Turbot a contar sus conchas. Dios sabe cuantas tiene en su colección. Y sin mencionar que todavía no pasa del primer estante)_ **

**_Pablo_ _:_ _(Vamos no tiene que ser tan malo. Apuesto que ya termino el primero)_**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _(Si… yo no lo creo. Se puede ver que todavía no tiene planeado pasar de estante)_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras ellos hablaban el Capitán seguía contando, pero por desgracia perdió la cuenta y una mala noticia más para Zuma. Mientras en el mirador, los cachorros estaban preparando el cuartel para la fiesta, y en eso llega Naya que quería ayudar en la decoración. De vuelta con el Capitán Turbot, Zuma se había quedado dormido por estar escuchando al Capitán contando sus conchas. En la mente de Zuma, el le dice a Shadex:_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Alguno sabe porque Ryder quiso mandarme aquí! ¡Espero que sea una buena razón!_**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Ninguno sabe, ellos deben de estar planeando algo tan importante como para hacerte esto!_**

 **_Max_ _:_ _Porque no vas con Katie, ella de seguro te mantendrá ocupado._**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Pero no quiero dejar al Capitán Turbot, no quiero meterme en problemas con Ryder si se llega a enterar!_**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Bien, entonces quédate aquí observando al Capitán Turbot contando su colección hasta morirte o prefieres ir aún lugar donde al menos no morirás del aburrimiento!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Zuma decidió irse no sin antes de dejar una nota diciendo que iba a estar con Katie. Al llegar a la clínica de Katie, ella estaba atendiendo a Kali, ella al ver a Zuma le dice:_**

 ** _Katie_ _:_ _¡Buenos días Zuma, como has estado! ¡Me dijeron que la pasaste genial en la convención!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Buenos días Katie! ¡Pues si, la pase genial! ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida! ¡Te importa si me quedo, he pasado la mayor parte del día con el Capitán Turbot ayudando a contar su colección de conchas y casi me muero del aburrimiento!_**

 **_Katie_ _:_ _¡No hay problema, solo estaba atendiendo a Kali nada más! ¡De por si, quería preguntarte como te ha ido con Shadex, he oído que ya trabajan juntos!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Pues si, resulta que el y yo eramos hermanos pero por alguna razón no sabíamos nada de ninguno de los dos! ¡Ahora somos un equipo y protegemos a Bahía Aventura! Es un misterio de porque somos hermanos o de porque aparezco en una foto con el en un álbum de fotos viejo del orfanato. Pero algo es seguro, nada sera igual a partir de ahora._ **

**_Katie_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes Zuma, yo estaré contigo durante todo el viaje! ¡Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo!_**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _Gracias por el apoyo, Katie._**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Pasaron un par de horas y Zuma decidió volver con el Capitán Turbot, por suerte para el, el Capitán seguía contando las conchas y no se había percatado que Zuma se había ido, oculto la nota pero algo se sentía mal en el lugar. Zuma le dice a Shadex:_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _(Por favor dime que el presentimiento que tengo solo es una broma y que no va ocurrir nada malo)_**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _(Pues lamento ser el portador de malas noticias, pero no estas equivocado)_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _En ese momento algo choco con el faro, provocando que ambos estuviesen alerta, el Capitán fue el primero en salir, y al ver hacia arriba vio que había una especie de pájaro que atacaba el faro. En uno de los choques provoco una parte del faro se cayera y bloqueando la salida, en seguida el Capitán fue a hablar con Zuma._**

 ** _Capitán _****_Turbot_ _:_ _¡Zuma ¿Estas bien?! ¡¿No te has hecho ningún daño?!_**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡No se preocupe por mi Capitán, sera mejor que se mantenga a salvo! ¡Llame a Ryder y dile sobre la situación!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _El Capitán no perdió tiempo y se puso a salvo, y enseguida llamo a Ryder. Mientras en el cuartel, ya casi estaban con la decoración, y Ryder estaba poniendo algunas serpentinas cuando sonó su teléfono._ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Hola, aquí Ryder!_**

 ** _Capitán _****_Turbot_ _:_ _¡Ryder tenemos un problema! ¡Algo choco con el faro y provoco que una parte del faro cayera en la entrada, yo logre salir porque quise investigar que fue lo que choco, pero Zuma quedo atrapado dentro! ¡¿Creen que pueden venir tú y los Paw Patroll a solucionar este problema?!_**

 **_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Descuida Capitán, nosotros nos encargaremos! ¡No hay trabajo difícil para un Paw Patroll! ¡CACHORROS LLAMADA DE ALERTA!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Todos los cachorros estaban dando los toques finales a la decoración cuando sonaron sus etiquetas._**

 **_Ryder_ _:_ _¡CACHORROS LLAMADA DE ALERTA!_**

 **_Todos_ _:_ _¡Ryder nos necesita!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Todos los cachorros habían ido al ascensor, y subieron y al llegar a la cima, Chase dice:_**

 **_Chase_ _:_ _¡Paw Patroll listo para la acción jefe Ryder!_**

 **_Ryder_ _:_ _Gracias por venir tan rápido cachorros. Tenemos un gran problema. Algo que parece ser un ave choco contra el faro y provoco que una parte de el cayera en la entrada dejando a Zuma atrapado. Nuestra misión es sacar a Zuma de ahí y ver que le paso al ave. Necesitare a…_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Antes de que Ryder pudiera continuar alguien lo llama. Al contestar dice:_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Hola, aquí Ryder!_ **

**_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Ryder soy yo Shadex, me acabo de enterar de lo sucedido y estoy en camino! ¡Tengan cuidado, no se sabe nada de esta criatura!_**

 **_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Ya lo escucharon, en esta misión todos debemos tener cuidado! ¡Necesitare a Rubble con su pala y a Chase con su red para tratar de mover los escombros de la entrada del faro! ¡Rocky, quiero que busques algo en tu camión para arreglar el agujero del faro, los demás estén atentos si los llego a necesitar!_ **

**_Rubble_ _:_ _¡RUBBLE A TODA VELOCIDAD!_ **

**_Chase_ _:_ _¡CHASE SE HARÁ CARGO!_ **

**_Rocky_ _:_ _¡VERDE ES MI COLOR!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Muy bien, Paw Patroll entra en acción!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras en el faro, a Shadex no le iba bien con el ave. Era difícil de mantenerlo en el enfoque. Pero Zuma y Shadex sabían que tenían que terminar con esto antes de que Ryder y los cachorros entren en el faro. Al fin llegaron Ryder y los demás, el Capitán Turbot les contó todo lo que estaba pasando después de que llamo. Cuando vieron la pelea, Shadex de alguna forma logro vencer al ave, que resulto ser un pequeño halcón._ **

**_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Muy bien, esto es extraño! ¡No me esperaba este pequeño causara tantos problemas!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Podemos discutir eso luego! ¡Tengo que volver al faro antes de que Ryder y los demás saquen los escombros de la entrada!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Después de poner al pequeño halcón sano y salvo en el suelo, se despidió de Ryder y los demás y desapareció. Pero no sabían que Shadex estaba detrás de la puerta bloqueada por los escombros._**

 **_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Zuma ¿Te encuentras bien?!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, Ryder! ¡Estoy bien!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Luego de un tiempo, al fin lograron sacar los escombros de la entrada del faro. Con un poco de ayuda del arnés de Skye, Rocky logro arreglar el agujero en el faro._**

 **_Rocky_ _:_ _¡Todo listo Ryder! ¡El agujero en el faro ya es historia!_ **

**_Capitán _****_Turbot_ _:_ _¡Gracias Ryder y a ustedes también cachorros! ¡No hubiese podido arreglar el faro sin ustedes!_**

 **_Ryder_ _:_ _¡No hay problema Capitán! ¡Cuando nos necesite solo aullé por ayuda!_**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Ryder ¿Que haremos con el pequeño halcón?!_**

 **_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Ya se, porque no lo llevas con Katie para que lo revise! ¡Procurare guardarte algo de comer cuando vuelvas!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Gracias Ryder! (Hoy ha sido una larga noche, solo quiero tomar una siesta. Shadex, porque no te encargas de momento.)_**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _(Déjalo en mis patas.)_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Después de haber cambiado de mente, Zuma (Shadex) llevo al pequeño halcón a donde Katie. Al llegar, ella los estaba esperando. Zuma (Shadex) estaba sentado en la silla, mientras que Katie revisaba al pequeño halcón. Después de un tiempo, Katie empieza a hablar._**

 **_Katie_ _:_ _¡Tú debes de ser Shadex ¿No?! ¡Zuma me contó mucho sobre ti!_**

 **_Zuma_ _(_ _Shadex_ _):_ _¡Si lo soy! ¡Y tú debes de ser Katie! ¡En verdad te agradezco que guardes el secreto, y también agradezco que nos ayudes en cualquier problema futuro!_**

 **_Katie_ _:_ _¡Siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudar a Zuma!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Después de la conversación, Katie tenía los resultados del examen del pequeño halcón. Por suerte no resulto gravemente herido, solo son pequeñas lesiones que una buena noche de sueño no arreglen._ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡En verdad estoy feliz de que el pequeño halcón no sufriera tanto!_ **

**_Zuma_ _(_ _Shadex_ _):_ _¡Por suerte en la pelea no resulto muy lastimado, es bueno saberlo! ¡En verdad te agradezco tu ayuda Katie!_ **

**_Katie_ _:_ _¡Siempre es un placer ayudar!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Ahora podíamos ver a un Zuma regresando al mirador muy cansado. Shadex le dejo continuar a partir de ahora porque había algo que el propio Zuma tenía que ver. Al llegar, pudo ver que las luces estaban apagadas. A Zuma le resultaba extraño, ya que todavía quedaba tiempo antes de irse a dormir._**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Esto es extraño, según se yo, todavía queda tiempo antes de irse a dormir! ¡Espero no haber llegado tarde a la cena!_**

 **_Pablo_ _:_ _¡Lo dudo mucho! ¡Y si es así, al menos Ryder te dejaría una luz prendida para que sepas que aún hay algo de comer!_**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Creo que lo más sensato es ir a ver que esta ocurriendo, en vez de estar sacando conclusiones!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Zuma decidió entrar a ver que estaba ocurriendo, el sabia que había alguien a dentro, pero parecía que estaban ocultos por alguna razón. Después de estar caminando a ciegas por unos minutos, se tropezó con algo. Se sentía como de cartón con un poco de adornos pegados a el. Luego las luces fueron encendidas y todos aparecieron gritando feliz cumpleaños._**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Claro, como pude haber olvidado mi propio cumpleaños! ¡No me acordaba de que seria pronto!_ **

**_Naya_ _:_ _¡Y yo sabia que se te iba a olvidar, así que lo aprovechamos para prepararte la fiesta!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Pues si que me sorprendieron! ¡Estoy feliz de tener a una buena prima que me mantiene en tierra firme!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Zuma se lo estaba pasando genial en su fiesta, esta feliz de tener a tan buenos amigos. Durante un pequeño descanso de la fiesta, Zuma salio a tomar aire fresco de la noche._ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Es bueno tener a buenos amigos que te cuiden!_ **

**_Pablo_ _:_ _¡Se a que te refieres! ¡Por eso debemos seguir luchando para protegerlos!_ **

**_Max_ _:_ _¡Y no lo harás solo!_**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Todos nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte!_**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Se que lo harán! ¡Ah cierto, tengo algo para ustedes tres!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _En la mente de Zuma, se le podía ver que tenia algo detrás de el. Al hacerse a un lado se podía ver que era un regalo._**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Esto es por todo lo que han hecho por mi y mis amigos! ¡Son collares que hice yo mismo!_**

 **_Pablo_ _:_ _¡Zuma, no tenias que hacerlo!_**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Al contrario, si van a vivir conmigo se abstendrán a mis normas! ¡Y esto es una de ellas! ¡Siempre dar y recibir! ¡Son las mejores personas que he conocido, y no los cambiaría por nada!_**

 **_Max_ _:_ _¡Esta bien, si es así como quieres jugar!_**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Tres lo pueden hacer!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Resulta que ellos también tenían un regalo por el cumpleaños de Zuma. Era una pulsera que tenia las iniciales de los cuatro lo que hace significar que son amigos por siempre._**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Feliz cumpleaños Zuma!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias a todos!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Luego Zuma volvió a entrar en el mirador para así poder picar el pastel._ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Vamos Zuma, pide un deseo!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Veamos, mi único deseo seria… siempre tenerlos a ustedes como amigos! ¡En verdad no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Luego Zuma soplo las velas, y todos comieron pastel. Luego de eso todos se fueron a sus casas a excepción de Naya que le dijeron que se podía quedar. Antes de que Zuma se pueda ir a dormir vio a su prima viendo a un Rubble saliendo del puesto de observación._**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Parece_ _que alguien esta enamorada!_ **

**_Naya_ _:_ _¡No seas ridículo, yo no estoy enamorada!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Lo dice la cachorra que compartió un helado de vainilla con Rubble!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Zuma vio como Naya se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza por vergüenza_. _El no pudo evitar reírse un poco por su comportamiento. Se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo._ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡A mi no me puedes engañar, se que estas enamorada de Rubble! ¡Se que es el cachorro perfecto para ti!_ _¡Se que harán una bonita pareja! ¡Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir! ¡Que descanses!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Luego Zuma se fue a su casa cachorro. No sin antes ver de reojo a Rubble entrando en el cuartel._ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Espero que la cuides muy bien Rubble!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Luego Zuma entro en su casa cachorro y se fue a dormir. ¿Qué cosas les esperara a nuestro héroe? Pues descubran lo pronto. "¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10!"_**

 ** _José : ¡En verdad lo lamento por el tiempo ausente en esta historia! ¡Pero como ya sabrán, yo me tomo un tiempo para terminar el capítulo para que así sea de su agrado! ¡Y hay veces que tengo el capítulo pero hay algo que no me gusta de el y lo tengo que corregir! ¡Una vez más me disculpo y nos vemos en el siguiente! Así que... ¡ADIÓS!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo _****_11_** ** _: "¡LOS CACHORROS Y UN SECRETO REVELADO!"_ **

**_José_ _:_ _¡Hola chicos, es un gusto saludarlos! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Nos encontramos en una mañana en la Clínica de Katie, en ella se encuentra Zuma que vino a visitar al pequeño Halcón a ver como estaba. Podemos ver al Halcón comiendo en estos momentos._**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Sí que tenías mucha hambre amiguito, espero que lo estés disfrutando!_ **

**_Katie_ _:_ _¡¿Ryder ya decidió que va a pasar con el Pequeño?!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Dice que se lo llevaremos a Carlos para que lo cuide, este pequeño estará mejor en la selva! ¡Estoy seguro que se llevara bien con Mateo!_ **

**_Katie_ _:_ _¡Yo creo que el pequeño te agarro cariño Zuma!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡¿Tú crees?! ¡De todas formas no creo que me deje conservarlo!_ **

**_Katie_ _:_ _¡¿Cómo vas con Shadex?!_**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Nos ha ido bien, pero hemos tenido problemas para ponernos de acuerdo! ¡Casi fracasamos la Semana Pasada! ¡Si vamos a trabajar juntos debemos coordinarnos mejor!_**

 **_Katie_ _:_ _¡Sé que se pondrán de acuerdo muy pronto, solo tienes que esperar!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Solo espero que sea pronto!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Después de que Zuma se despidió del Halcón se fue al mirador. Cuando llego vio a los demás jugando. Pero se fue con Ryder para informarle del progreso del Halcón. Al llegar a la cima._**

 **_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Hola Zuma ¿Cómo está el Pequeño Halcón?!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Katie dice que no le queda mucho para que le den de alta! ¡Ryder ¿Existe la posibilidad de que se quede con nosotros?!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Bueno, habría que prepararle un lugar! ¡Y alguien tiene que encargarse de él! ¡No veo porque no, has sido un muy buen Cachorro!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Gracias Ryder!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Después de eso Zuma salió del Mirador, ya que le prometió a Rocky que pasarían la tarde juntos después de que Zuma visito al Halcón. Ahora los dos se encontraban caminando cerca de la Montaña._**

 **_Rocky_ _:_ _¡Es bueno pasar tiempo juntos ¿No lo crees Zuma?!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Si, la verdad es que lo necesitaba! ¡Y pasar este tiempo contigo es lo mejor!_**

 **_Rocky_ _:_ _¡Zuma, si te estuviese pasando algo me lo dirías ¿Verdad?!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Por supuesto, por eso están los amigos ¿Por qué la pregunta?!_ **

**_Rocky_ _:_ _¡Desde la Semana Pasada te he notado algo extraño y pienso que no me dices la verdad!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Vamos Rocky, yo no te estaría ocultando algo! ¡Serias el primero en saberlo!_ **

**_Rocky_ _:_ _¡Lo sé, pero después de los últimos eventos has actuado extraño! ¡En especial desde que apareció Shadex!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Rocky, si piensas que tengo algo que ver con el estas equivocado! ¡Es solo que… aún tengo mucho que procesar!_ **

**_Rocky_ _:_ _¡Y para eso nos tienes a nosotros, somos como una familia! ¡No lo olvides!_**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Lo sé muy bien, al igual que tú deberías saber cuándo alguien necesita tiempo a solas! ¡Te prometo que serás el primero en saber si necesito el apoyo de mis amigos! ¡Solo dame tiempo!_**

 **_Rocky_ _:_ _(Sonriendo) ¡Eso es suficiente para mí ¿Y si continuamos con el paseo?!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Los dos continuaron con el paseo como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero la conversación sigue en la mente de los dos Cachorros. Lo que ellos no sabían es que alguien los está observando. Mientras en la mente de Zuma. Él se encontraba hablando con Shadex y no era una conversación muy buena._ **

**_Shadex_ _:_ _¡No me mires con esa cara, yo te lo advertí!_**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto, solo estas tergiversando lo que en verdad paso! ¡Yo te dije que esto pasaría y no me encuentro de humor para discutir del tema en este momento! ¡Shadex, debemos trabajar en nuestra comunicación si queremos que esto funcione!_**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?! ¡Si en toda la Semana Pasada he evitado que nos maten, cinco veces! ¡Pero tienes razón en eso, si queremos que esto continúe debemos contar con la ayuda de alguien más ¿Me prometes que estarán a salvo?!_**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Haré lo mejor posible de mantener la promesa! ¡Pero recuerda que tiene que ser alguien de Confianza!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Creo conocer al Cachorro perfecto, solo espero que entienda que le mentí para protegerlo a él y a los demás!_ **

**_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Hablando de proteger, tenemos compañía desde hace poco! ¡Y creo que actuara ahora!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Cuando pasaban cerca de una cueva hubo un derrumbe de repente. Zuma actuó rápido y los empujo a ambos dentro de la Cueva quedando atrapados ambos._ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _(Tosiendo) ¡Rocky ¿Te encuentras bien?!_**

 **_Rocky_ _:_ _(Tosie_** ** _ndo) ¡Si, pero parece que quedamos atrapados dentro ¿Tú como estas?!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Bien, ninguno resulto herido con el derrumbe por lo menos! ¡Intentemos llamar a Ryder para que nos ayude!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Los dos intentaron llamar a Ryder pero ninguno tuvo suerte. Mientras en el Mirador, Ryder recibe una llamada. Era el Conductor del Tren._**

 **_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Hola, aquí Ryder!_ **

**_Conductor_ _:_ _¡Ryder, hubo un derrumbe cerca de las Montañas y bloquean el camino! ¡¿Pueden tú y los Paw Patroll ayudar?!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Las Montañas es a donde fueron Rocky y Zuma así que posiblemente les pasó algo! ¡No se preocupe! ¡No hay trabajo difícil para un Paw Patroll! ¡Cachorros Llamada de Alerta!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Los otros Cachorros se encontraban jugando afuera y su momento termino cuando sus Etiquetas sonaron y era Ryder diciendo:_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡CACHORROS LLAMADA DE ALERTA!_ **

**_Todos_ _:_ _¡RYDER NOS NECESITA!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Ya todos en la cima…_ **

**_Chase_ _:_ _¡Paw Patroll listo para la Acción Jefe Ryder! ¡Bueno, excepto Zuma y Rocky!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡De hecho Chase, ellos son parte de los que tenemos que rescatar! ¡Hubo un derrumbe y las vías del Tren quedaron tapadas y como Zuma y Rocky se encontraban de paseo por esa zona es posible que se encuentren en problemas! ¡Para esta misión voy a necesitar a…! ¡Chase, necesitare que uses tu olfato para encontrar a Zuma y a Rocky y también usa tus conos para asegurar el área!_**

 ** _Chase_ _:_ _¡CHASE SE HARÁ CARGO!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Rubble, usa tu excavadora para mover las rocas que bloquean el camino!_**

 ** _Rubble_ _:_ _¡RUBBLE A TODA VELOCIDAD!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Marshall, quiero que uses tu Equipo médico para verificar si Rocky o Zuma están heridos!_**

 ** _Marshall_ _:_ _¡ME PONDRÉ EN MARCHA!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Muy bien, Paw Patroll entra en acción!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras tanto en la Cueva con Zuma y Rocky, Zuma se encontraba dando vueltas por la Cueva muy nervioso y preocupado._**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Tranquilo Zuma, Ryder y los demás nos van a sacar de aquí!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Lo sé pero es lo que me preocupa, no creo que el deslizamiento de rocas fuera natural!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decir?!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Lo que quiero decir es que algo lo provoco y seguramente aun ande por aquí cerca!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Si es así tenemos que avisarle a Ryder y a los demás, pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos?! ¡A demás, ellos no están en completo peligro, Shadex de seguro se enteró de lo sucedido! ¡Él siempre se entera de los problemas y está ahí antes que nosotros!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _(Suspirando) ¡Que reconfortante son tus palabras Rocky! ¡Pero ¿Qué pasa si Shadex no puede ir a apoyarlos?!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Entonces eso sería un problema, pero estoy seguro que aparecerá, él siempre lo hace cuando…! ¡Tú no estás… cerca…!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Rocky, te prometí que cuando estuviera listo te ibas a enterar y creo que es el momento perfecto, no puedes contarle a nadie de esto y cuando esto termine reúnete con Katie, ahí hablaremos en privado!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Rocky estaba sin palabras, delante de él su mejor amigo se transformó en Shadex._**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡¿Zuma…?!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡Hola Cachorro Ecologista, es un placer conocerte personalmente! ¡Escucha, Zuma tiene mucho que explicarte pero él dice que confía en ti para mantener el secreto y yo le creo, antes de que lo preguntes, eres el único de los Paw Patroll que lo sabe, los demás se enteraran eventualmente o hasta que Zuma esté listo, lo que ocurra primero!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡¿Puedo hablar con Zuma?! ¡Me siento más cómodo con el!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡Como quieras, él te responderá mejor las preguntas que tengas!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Rocky vio como los ojos de Shadex cambiaron a los ojos de su amigo Zuma._**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Sé que tienes muchas preguntas Rocky, pero tengo mis razones para no contártelo a ti y a los demás, con más detalle te lo diré en donde Katie, pero primero…!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras tanto con Ryder y los demás, ellos estaban llegando a las vías del Tren y en ese momento Ryder recibe una llamada._**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Hola, aquí Ryder!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡Ryder detente ahora mismo, también a los Cachorros! ¡Tengo razones para creer que el derrumbe no fue natural y puede que el que lo provoco siga cerca así que puede ser peligroso para ustedes!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Entiendo, pero dos de mis Cachorros están por esa zona y no pienso dejarlos solos! ¡También tenemos que ayudar al Conductor del Tren a seguir su camino!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _(Suspirando) ¡Entiendo, sé que no puedo hacer que cambies de opinión, pero por lo menos prométeme que tú y los demás tendrán cuidado! ¡Y no te preocupes, tus Cachorros están a salvo conmigo, se encuentran dentro de la Cueva para que estuvieran seguros!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Luego de eso terminaron la llamada y Zuma se enfrentó a Rocky._**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡Tus amigos son persistentes, pero supongo que es algo bueno cuando se trata de rescatar a las personas!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Bueno, no nos llaman los Paw Patroll por nada del mundo! ¡Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que nos rescaten!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Por desgracia, si salgo de la cueva Ryder sospecharía! ¡Pero estoy seguro de que tendrán cuidado, solo espero que esa cosa se haya ido!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡¿Desde cuando llevas así?!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Desde el fin de año, Shadex y yo empezamos a trabajar juntos desde ese momento! ¡Pero cuando todo empezó fue después del incendio del Bosque! ¡Y antes de que lo preguntes después de ese incidente no era consciente de lo que hacía, porque cuando alguien me usaba provocaba un lapso de memoria!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡Deberías alegrarte que me aseguraba de que no resultaras herido!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Bueno, al menos se nota que ambos trabajan bien juntos!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Ni eso podemos hacer bien, nos falta comunicación!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡¿Y porque no lo hacen ahora?! ¡Shadex ¿Te has disculpado con Zuma por lo que hiciste?!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡¿Por qué lo haría?! ¡Todo lo hice para proteger a todos de cualquier problema!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Si pero ¿A qué costo?! ¡No se te ocurrió pensar ¿Cómo se sentía Zuma al respecto?! ¡Todos veíamos a Zuma muy preocupado por que no recordaba nada!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡Si lo dices de esa forma, no!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _(Golpeando su pata en la frente) ¡Shadex, si queremos que esto funcione debemos lograr una mejor comunicación!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡¿Si digo lo siento sirve?!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Si lo dices de esa forma, no! ¡Hubiese servido el principio, pero ahora necesitaras algo más que eso!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _y_ _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Tú crees!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Principalmente ¿Por qué decidieron trabajar juntos?!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _(Suspirando) ¡Porque no quiero que mis amigos resulten heridos!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡Yo porque odiaría que alguien resulte… lastimado!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Bueno, ya estamos llegando a algo!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Desde que tome este puesto me aseguro que nadie resulte herido, mis amigos son mí motivación para continuar a pesar de que alguien no aprecie lo que hago por él!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _(Suspirando) ¡Sé que no sirve de nada lo que diré, pero en verdad lo siento por meterte en este problema!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _(Meneando mucho su cola) ¡A eso lo llamo yo un gran progreso!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡No puedo creer que el Cachorro que no le gusta el agua nos de consejos de cómo llevarnos mejor!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _(Riendo) ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡Rocky siempre encuentra formas para animarme!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Su momento termino cuando escuchaban la excavadora de Rubble detrás de las rocas. Zuma volvió a la normalidad, cuando las rocas se quitaron Ryder entro._**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Zuma, Rocky ¿Se encuentran bien?!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Si Ryder, que bueno que llegaron justo a tiempo, ya empezaba a ponerme claustrofóbico aquí adentro!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Lo bueno es que Shadex nos salvó y nos metió aquí adentro! ¡Y ustedes ¿Cómo están?! ¡Escuche de Shadex que esa cosa podría estar cerca!_**

 ** _Marshall_ _:_ _¡Parece que se fue cuando llegamos, trabajamos pero con cuidado de cualquier cosa sospechosa! ¡Ahora, con ustedes dos!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Después de una exhaustiva revisión Marshall los encontró bien, pero aun así recomendó que fueran con Katie para estar más seguros. Ya en la Clínica Katie reviso a ambos Cachorros. Entre ambos había un silencio._**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Zuma ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _(Suspirando) ¡Créeme que si lo hubiese lo habría intentado, pero te aseguro que siempre tengo cuidado y si llego a necesitar ayuda sé a quién aullar por ayuda!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡Sigo diciendo que un grupo de Cachorros no pueden hacer algo de lo que hacemos y sinceramente no sé porque sigue insistiendo!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Eso se debe a que los Paw Patroll somos una familia y cuando alguien lo necesite estamos dispuestos a echar una pata!_**

 ** _Katie_ _:_ _¡Puede que Ryder y los demás no puedan ayudarte en tus problemas, pero pueden mantener a la gente a salvo! ¡Tú podrías guiarlos ya que estas un poco más capacitado en el tema!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _(Suspirando) ¡Suenan igual que Zuma! (Sonriendo) ¡Pero supongo que debo acostumbrarme sabiendo que en algún momento dado lo tendré que usar!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡No lo olvides, mi familia es tu familia! ¡Cuando necesites hablar siempre que quieras puedes usarme y hablar con los demás Cachorros, estoy muy seguro de que te escucharan! ¡Pero si no estás cómodo con eso puedes ir con Katie o Rocky, pero solo no olvides que eres un miembro de los Paw Patroll y si necesitas ayuda en algo solo tienes que…!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _(Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y moviendo su cola) ¡Aullar por ayuda!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡A pesar de las cosas que he hecho, ustedes no me odian, es algo que nunca entenderé de ustedes!_**

 ** _Katie_ _:_ _¡Eso es fácil, todos te consideramos un amigo!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡¿Amigo?!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Por supuesto, después de lo que hiciste por nosotros antes del fin de año cambio nuestra forma de pensar de ti! ¡Aunque ahora sé que ustedes dos estuvieron juntos en ese momento! ¡Si te detienes a escuchar de vez en cuando escucharas cosas buenas de los Cachorros hacia ti! ¡Incluso Chase admite que serias de gran ayuda en futuros Rescates!_**

 ** _Shadex_ _:_ _¡No sé qué decir, estoy sorprendido!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Tendrás que acostumbrarte si quieres encajar con nosotros!_**

 ** _Katie_ _:_ _¡Muy bien Cachorros, su revisión termino y están muy bien!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Gracias Katie ¿Aún sigue en pie lo que planeamos?!_**

 ** _Katie_ _:_ _¡Por supuesto, ya tengo todo listo para cuando tú lo digas!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡¿A dónde van?!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Le pedí permiso a Ryder para poder ir con Naya a visitar a mi Tía, ya pronto se celebra el día en que partió! ¡Y Ryder me dio permiso sabiendo que es importante para mí y Naya! ¡Katie nos acompaña para darnos_ _apoyo!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Debes sentirte devastado!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Yo no diría devastado, yo más bien le diría tristeza! ¡Naya y yo prometimos no llorar por su muerte porque sabemos que no es lo que ella quiere! ¡Bueno, ya es hora de irnos! ¡Nos vemos luego Katie!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Y así ambos Cachorros se fueron de la Clínica de Katie en dirección al Mirador para dejar por terminado el día ajetreado que tuvieron. Sin saber que algo iba a suceder pronto que involucraría a Seis Cachorros._**

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Y así termina un nuevo episodio de Paw Patroll, espero que les haya gustado! ¡Para el siguiente episodio tengo algo especialmente planeado y espero que les guste, será la primera vez que pruebe esta modalidad y espero hacerlo bien! ¡Bueno, nada más que decir, espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio! ¡Así que…! ¡ADIÓS!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Misión __Paw_ _: "¡ZUMA, EVEREST, TRACKER, ALEXIS, NAYA Y AURORA SALVAN A LOS PAW PATROLL, PRIMERA PARTE!"_ **

**_José_ _:_ _¡Hey que pasa chicos, en este nuevo capítulo como leen en el titulo será mi primer intento de Misión Paw! ¡Espero que me salga bien y que lo disfruten, esta Misión es muy importante así que tomara más de una parte!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Nos encontramos con Zuma, Katie y Naya preparándose para el viaje que tendrán. Ya teniendo todo listo para el viaje, ellos se fueron al Aeropuerto en compañía de Ryder y los demás Cachorros._ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Solo estaremos por fuera unos pocos días, me asegurare de informar de que llegamos y de llamarlos todos los días! ¡Si me necesitan solo estoy a una llamada de distancia!_ **

**_Katie_ _:_ _¡Yo me asegurare de que estén a salvo!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Solo tengan cuidado y Katie…! ¡Asegúrate de ser de apoyo para Zuma!_ **

**_Katie_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, me encargaré de ser su hombro en caso de que lo necesiten!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Después de despedirse abordaron el avión, y se dirigieron al antiguo hogar de Naya y Zuma. Mientras en la mente de Zuma…_ **

**_Max_ _:_ _¡¿Cómo te encuentras?!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Por primera vez tengo miedo de regresar a casa, debo vivir de nuevo la pesadilla que yo provoque!_ **

**_Shadex_ _:_ _¡¿Qué fue tan malo?!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Yo siempre quise ser como mi Tía, un Cachorro de Rescate, ella era una de las mejores en lo que hacía! ¡Siempre tuvo tiempo para mí y Naya! ¡Pero un día fue todo lo que cambio, un pequeño desliz provoco que la perdiera para siempre!_ **

**_Pablo_ _:_ _¡No tienes que hablar si no quieres!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar! ¡Ese día no sé cómo, pero algo me decía que algo malo le pasaría a ella así que intente evitar que valla, lo intente de todo pero no funcionaba! ¡Ese día me dijo que si no volvía que me hiciera cargo de Naya y que le encontrara un hogar a ella y que siguiera mis sueños! ¡Ella no involucro a su Familia en su Trabajo pero no sabía que esas iban a ser sus últimas palabras, después de dejar a Naya dormida fui a buscarla…!_**

* * *

 **_(Flash Back…)_**

* * *

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _"Corrí lo más rápido que mis patas me permitían, pero no era consciente de que iba a ciegas e iba directo a un risco hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Caí en una saliente pero en vez de sentir algo rocoso sentí como caía encima de alguien y reconocí la voz enseguida."_ **

**_Tía __de __Zuma_ _:_ _¡¿Zuma?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que te quedaras…!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Con Naya lo sé, pero si me hubiese quedado estarías atrapada aquí!_ **

**_Tía __de __Zuma_ _:_ _¡¿Y cóm_** ** _o planeas salir de aquí?!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Un Rescatista siempre debe estar preparado, eso es lo que me enseñaste!_**

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _"Todo lo que se lo supe gracias a ella pero no había estado completamente listo para este rescate, no traje lo que me regalo una vez. Y eso era necesario para que ambos saliéramos. Sin eso solo uno podía salir porque no quedaba mucho tiempo y los demás del grupo no iban a llegar a tiempo. Ella me dio un último abrazo y la saliente se fue y fue lo último que vi de ella."_**

* * *

 **_(Fin del Flash Back…)_**

* * *

 **_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Por mi descuido ella murió, yo la perdí, fue mi primer y gran fracaso como Rescatista! ¡Me hice una promesa, que daría todo por traer una sonrisa a aquellos que están en problemas, no iba a dejar que mi pasado se interpusiera en mi camino y hasta el día de hoy no me ha detenido!_**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Eres un Cachorro de lo más interesante y de lo más terco que he conocido!_**

 **_Pablo_ _:_ _¡Apuesto a que ella está feliz en lo que has logrado y en lo que te has convertido!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Si lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado que esté con nosotros! ¡Estoy muy seguro que a todos les hubiese encantado conocerla, hasta es posible que hubiese participado en los Rescates!_**

 **_Shadex_ _:_ _¡Lamento arruinar el momento, pero ya es hora de que despiertes! ¡No falta mucho para que aterricen!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Zuma volvió en sí y vio que era cierto, ya estaban por aterrizar. El no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver su antiguo hogar. Por una parte está feliz de volver, pero por otra siente miedo por regresar. Miedo al recordar lo que paso tiempo atrás. El no pudo evitar apretar su asiento y miro su cuello donde tenía algo con el aparte de su collar, era algo muy importante para él y siempre se aseguraba de llevarlo con él. Estaba algo viejo por el tiempo, pero Zuma nunca se lo quito._ **

**_Naya_ _:_ _¡Veo que aún lo conservas y puedo notar que aun te sientes culpable por lo que paso!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡Es lo único que me queda para recordarla, si no hubiese sido tan estúpido ella seguiría con vida! ¡No hubiese tenido que separarme de ti y perder poco a poco el lazo que tenemos!_**

 **_Naya_ _:_ _¡Zuma, si me hubieses dicho podríamos estar juntos! ¡Estoy segura de que Ryder nos hubiese aceptado a ambos si le decimos que somos Familia!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _¡¿Crees que no se eso?! ¡Pero la mejor pregunta que debes hacerte es ¿Hubieses estado feliz en un Equipo de Rescate?!_**

 **_Naya_ _:_ _(Sorprendida) ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?!_ **

**_Zuma_ _:_ _(Suspirando) ¡Desde siempre, si lo hubiese hecho de la forma en que dices sé que no estarías feliz! ¡Eventualmente o terminaríamos discutiendo o terminaríamos separándonos! ¡Y no me hubiese gustado perder a mi Familia por algo que yo hice, por lo menos no de nuevo! ¡Eso eventualmente provocaría que me pusiera triste ¿Quieres que continúe los posibles escenarios?! ¡¿O ya entendiste a donde quiero llegar?! ¡Porque aún tengo muchos más!_ **

**_Naya_ _:_ _¡No, ya lo entendí!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _(Suspirando) ¡Sé que querías ser igual que ella, pero después de perder la no quisiste saber nada sobre ese tema! ¡Aún recuerdo el rostro que me diste cuando te dije que iba a ser el mejor Rescatista!_**

 ** _Naya_ _:_ _¡Lo siento Zuma, debí a ver sido más de apoyo para lo que querías! ¡Pero en vez de eso solo te aleje de mí sin tener idea de que pasabas por un mal momento!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Zuma simplemente no dijo nada, ambos Cachorros aun sienten en sus hombros todo el peso por el que pasan a pesar de que lo solucionaron. Todos bajaron del avión y ahora tenían que esperar por sus maletas, después de unos minutos consiguieron sus maletas y estaban por irse pero Zuma se tropezó con otro Cachorro._**

 ** _Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Im sorry, no era mi intención!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, no veía a donde iba!_**

 ** _Carlos_ _:_ _¡Tracker vamos, tenemos que irnos!_**

 ** _Tracker_ _:_ _¡Ya voy Carlos!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Espera ¿Conoces a nuestro amigo Carlos?!_**

 ** _Tracker_ _:_ _¡Very good, somos muy buenos amigos!_**

 ** _Carlos_ _:_ _¡Hola Zuma, Katie! ¡No esperaba verlos por aquí!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Diría lo mismo de ti Carlos ¿Qué haces aquí?!_**

 ** _Carlos_ _:_ _¡Tracker y yo vinimos a pasar unos días por aquí antes de volver a la selva! ¡Tracker, él es Zuma uno de los miembros de los Paw Patroll!_**

 ** _Tracker_ _:_ _¡It is a pleasure!_ _¡Me llamo Tracker!_**

 ** _Katie_ _:_ _¡Yo soy Katie una amiga de Zuma!_**

 ** _Naya_ _:_ _¡Y yo Naya su prima!_**

 ** _Carlos_ _:_ _¡Dime Zuma ¿Qué te trae por aquí?!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Vengo de visita a mi antiguo hogar junto con Naya para poder estar el día cuando mi Tía se fue!_**

 ** _Tracker_ _:_ _¡I'm sorry for your loss!_ _¡Carlos ¿Podemos ir con ellos?!_**

 ** _Carlos_ _:_ _¡Si Zuma nos lo permite!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡No veo porque no, nuestra primera parada será donde trabajo nuestra Tía!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Los cinco se dirigieron en camino a su destino, aunque para algunos era curioso para dos de ellos era muy deprimente. Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino. Al frente se podía ver una estatua en homenaje a lo que fue la mejor Cachorra Rescatista. Zuma y Naya se acercaron y simplemente bajaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto. Katie se acercó a ellos y les dio un abrazo._**

 ** _Katie_ _:_ _¡Ambos debieron ser su motivación todos los días para continuar haciendo lo que hacía!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Era la mejor en lo que hacía! (Riéndose un poco) ¡Ella sola es capaz de dejar en vergüenza a los Paw Patroll si tenemos en cuenta sus hazañas!_**

 ** _Tracker_ _:_ _¡Amazing, Carlos y yo no dejábamos de escuchar sobre sus hazañas!_**

 ** _Desconocida_ _:_ _¡Sabia que reconocería ese color de piel en kilómetros de distancia! ¡Zuma, Naya que alegría verlos!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Todos vieron como alguien salía del edificio y fue directo a los Primos y les dio un abrazo, el cual devolvieron._**

 ** _Naya_ _:_ _¡Nos da gusto volverte a ver Sra. Alana!_**

 ** _Alana_ _:_ _¡¿Supongo que están aquí por lo de su Tía?!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Puedes apostarlo, no nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo! ¡Estos son nuestros amigos, Katie, Tracker y Carlos! ¡Ellos nos acompañan!_**

 ** _Tracker_ _:_ _¡It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Alana!_ _¡Este lugar se ve grandioso!_**

 ** _Alana_ _:_ _¡Gracias por los elogios Tracker, hemos logrado mantener la frente en alto después de perder a nuestra mejor Rescatista! ¡Los chicos estarán feliz de volver a ver no solo a Zuma si no a uno de los miembros del Equipo de Rescate conocido en Bahía Aventura, los Paw Patroll!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _(Sonrojándose) ¡¿Ya has escuchado de nosotros?!_**

 ** _Alana_ _:_ _¡De ti, de Ryder y de los demás Cachorros y sus innumerables recates! ¡Lo que ustedes hacen dejan en ridículo de muchas formas a nuestra base!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Su momento termino cuando el teléfono de Alana sonó, al contestar…_**

 ** _Alana_ _:_ _¡Hola aquí Alana ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?!_**

 ** _Niño_ _:_ _¡Sra. Alana necesito de su ayuda, mis Padres están atrapados en un bote de remos y no se pueden mover por que perdieron lo remos ¿Crees poder ayudarlos?!_**

 ** _Alana_ _:_ _¡Esto es malo, el que hace rescates en el agua se reportó enfermo!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Antes de que Alana se diera cuenta Zuma bajo su brazo para poder hablar con el niño._**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, estamos en camino, solo mantén la calma que llegaremos en unos minutos! ¡No hay trabajo difícil para un Paw Patroll!_**

 ** _Carlos_ _:_ _¡Pero Zuma, no tienes tu mochila contigo!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Un Rescatista siempre debe estar preparado, por eso no me fui de casa sin esto! ¡Por supuesto, pidiendo permiso a Ryder!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _De su maleta saco su Paquete de Cachorro y se lo puso listo para el Rescate._**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Lo único que si necesitare es transporte, no creo que llegue muy rápido aun si corro!_**

 ** _Alana_ _:_ _¡De eso me encargo yo, te daré un aventón hasta el sitio!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Gracias Alana! ¡A SUMERGIRNOS!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Y así Zuma y Alana fueron a rescatar a los Padres del Niño, no tardaron mucho en llegar._**

 ** _Niño_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias por llegar tan rápido Sra. Alana, mis Padres se siguen alejando!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, yo me encargo de traer a tus Padres sanos y salvos!_**

 ** _Niño_ _:_ _¡Pero ¿Qué puede hacer un Cachorro para ayudar a mis Padres?!_**

 ** _Alana_ _:_ _¡Muchas cosas, solo observa!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _El Niño observo algo confundido como Zuma se lanzó al agua y nado hacia sus Padres. En el camino recogió los remos y los llevo a los Padres._**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Tranquilos, he venido a ayudarlos! ¡Su Hijo fue quien nos llamó!_**

 ** _Señor_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias Cachorrito!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Solo dime Zuma y es lo que hacemos!_**

 ** _N_ _arrador_ _:_ _Con un poco de ayuda de Zuma el Bote llego a la orilla sano y salvo. Y ahora el Niño estaba acariciando a Zuma._**

 ** _Niño_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias, te debo una por traer a mis Padres!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, es lo que hacemos! ¡Y recuerden, que si alguna vez tienen problemas…! ¡Solo tienen que aullar por ayuda!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Zuma no era consciente pero se le había perdido algo durante el Rescate, después de despedirse de la Familia, Alana y Zuma volvieron a los demás. Durante el camino…_**

 ** _Alana_ _:_ _¡Hiciste un gran trabajo Zuma, actuaste como un verdadero Rescatista! ¡Igual que tu Tía!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _(Suspirando) ¡Aun me falta mucho para ser como ella, pero de a poco se logra! ¡Y hasta que ese momento llegue siempre la tendré cerca de mí!_**

 ** _Alana_ _:_ _¡Ryder debe ser el Chico más afortunado por tenerte en los Paw Patroll!_**

 ** _Narrado_ _:_ _Mientras decía eso Zuma se tocó el cuello y se percató de que le faltaba algo._**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Espero que no se haya caído! ¡¿Y si se cayó durante el rescate?!_**

 ** _Alana_ _:_ _¡Veo que aun lo conservas, pero si se te cayó en el agua será casi imposible de encontrar!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡No puedo perder lo, es lo único que me queda de ella!_**

 ** _Alana_ _:_ _¡Descuida Zuma, en cuanto pueda mandare a alguien a buscarlo! ¡Por ahora tienes cosas que hacer con tus amigos!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Zuma solo pudo suspirar y asentir, él sabe muy bien que Alana siempre cumple sus promesas. El espera que lo encuentre pronto. Al fin llegaron con los demás pero antes de poder ir a otro sitio Zuma recibió una llamada. Era de Ryder._**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Ryder ¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Me necesitan?!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Zuma esto es una emergencia! ¡Tú, Everest y Alexis son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _(Preocupado y serio) ¡¿Una emergencia?! ¡¿Qué es lo que necesitas?!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Necesitamos a los Paw Patroll, Sweetie nos capturo y ustedes tres son los únicos que quedan!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _(Sorprendido) ¡¿Sweetie?! ¡Pero Ryder, hasta donde sé, de entre los tres soy el único que ha usado la Modalidad de Misión Paw!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Lo sé muy bien Cachorro, pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para detenerla! ¡Hasta entonces te nombro Líder Sustituto, sé qué harás un gran trabajo Zuma!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Descuida Ryder, estamos en camino! ¡No hay Rescate difícil para un Paw Patroll! ¡Alexis, Everest reúnanse en las afueras del Puesto de Observación, esto es una emergencia!_**

 ** _Las __Dos_ _:_ _¡Entendido Zuma!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _En ese momento empezó a soplar un viento fuerte, al ver hacia arriba podían ver al Air Patroll que vino a buscar a Zuma. Él se volvió a los demás._**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Lo siento por dejarlos, pero Ryder me necesita!_**

 ** _Naya_ _:_ _¡Corrección, Ryder nos necesita! ¡No pienso dejar que esa Cachorra se salga con la suya, le debo mucho a Ryder!_**

 ** _Katie_ _:_ _¡Cuenta conmigo también!_**

 ** _Carlos_ _:_ _¡Conmigo somos tres!_**

 ** _Tracker_ _:_ _¡I'm going too! ¡Pienso ayudar en cualquier cosa!_**

 ** _Zuma_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias chicos!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Y así los cinco subieron al Air Patroll para así ir por Alexis y Everest y rescatar a Ryder y a los demás Cachorros. En el Rescate más importante en el que han estado los Paw Patroll._**

 ** _José_ _: ¡Aquí esta la primera parte de este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en la siguiente parte! ¡Espero que me salga bien esta Misión Paw, si no les gusta avísenme por favor! ¡Bueno, nada mas que decir y espero verlos pronto con la siguiente parte! ¡Así que...! ¡ADIÓS!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Misión_ _Paw_** _:_ ** _"¡ZUMA, EVEREST, TRACKER, ALEXIS, NAYA Y AURORA SALVAN A LOS PAW PATROLL, SEGUNDA PARTE!"_**

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Aquí está la segunda parte de esta Misión Paw, en esta parte verán que hacen los Paw Patroll después de que Zuma, Naya y Katie se fueron de viaje a la Ciudad natal de Zuma y Naya! ¡Espero que disfruten de esta parte, en la siguiente parte es donde verán el Rescate de los Paw Patroll!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Después de que Zuma, Katie y Naya abordaron el avión, Ryder y los Cachorros se quedaron un par de minutos más hasta que el avión ya no se podía ver, así que tenían que volver._**

 **_Rocky_ _:_ _¡Ryder ¿Crees que Zuma este bien?!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Entiendo tu preocupación Rocky, pero es Zuma de quien estamos hablando! ¡Pero los dos sabemos que él ha pasado por muchas cosas pero también sabemos que él ha sido un Cachorro muy fuerte por mantenerse en alta su autoestima por todos a su alrededor!_ **

**_Rocky_ _:_ _¡En verdad espero que se encuentre bien después de que regrese!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡No tienes de que preocuparte! ¡Sé que los animara, ir al Parque de Juegos!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Todos se dirigieron al Parque de Juegos para disfrutar un rato de tranquilidad hasta que haya un Rescate. Mientras tanto en Barkingburg, podemos ver a cierta Cachorra planeando otro de sus planes para conseguir la corona._ **

**_Sweetie_ _:_ _¡Muy bien Busby, estoy segura de que esta vez lograre conseguir la Corona y nadie puede detenerme!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Sweetie vio a su muñeco que se movió un poco y ella asintió entendiendo lo que quiere decir._**

 **_Sweetie_ _:_ _¡Tienes razón Busby, esos entrometidos de los Paw Patroll siempre se interponen en mis planes! ¡Si pudiese encontrar la forma de encerrarlos ellos ya no serían un estorbo para mí y mis planes! ¡Y creo que conozco la forma de hacerlo, solo necesito tomar algo prestado por unos minutos!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Y así Sweetie fue a poner su plan en acción para poder atrapar a los Paw Patroll. Mientras en el Parque de Juegos los Cachorros se habían reunido en un círculo para hablar de un tema._**

 **_Chase_ _:_ _¡Muy bien Cachorros ¿Qué piensan del cambio de Shadex?!_**

 **_Skye_ _:_ _¡Bueno, él siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitamos!_ **

**_Marshall_ _:_ _¡Si, él siempre nos ha ayudado! ¡Aunque al principio no era muy amable, ahora se le nota un cambio de personalidad!_**

 **_Rubble_ _:_ _¡Tal vez si lo viésemos más seguido o si se quedara un poco más de tiempo, Ryder le pediría que se uniera!_**

 **_Rocky_ _:_ _¡Rubble, aunque tengamos razón de que podríamos usar su ayuda en los Rescates! ¡No debemos olvidar un detalle, a él todavía le tomara tiempo acostumbrarse! ¡El siempre prefirió trabajar solo y hasta hace poco de una semana fue que empezó a trabajar con nosotros cuando aparecía!_**

 ** _Alexis_ _:_ _¡Rocky tiene razón, no podemos hacerle elegir al menos de que él esté de acuerdo!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras con Ryder él se encontraba jugando con su teléfono cuando sonó. Al responder…_**

 **_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Hola, aquí Ryder!_ **

**_Princesa_ _:_ _¡Ryder, necesito de tu ayuda y de los Paw Patroll!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡¿Qué pasa Princesa?!_ **

**_Princesa_ _:_ _¡Es la corona, desapareció y no encuentro a Sweetie por ninguna parte!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Creo que tengo una idea de que paso con la corona! ¡Descuida Princesa, nosotros nos encargaremos! ¡No hay trabajo difícil para un Paw Patroll! ¡Cachorros, al Air Patroll!_ **

**_Todos_ _:_ _¡RYDER NOS NECESITA!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Todos fueron en camino al Air Patroll, pero antes de que Alexis subiera._ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Alexis, necesito que te quedes en Bahía Aventura!_ **

**_Alexis_ _:_ _¡¿Porque?! ¡Deseo ayudar!_**

 **_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Lo sé muy bien, pero esta misión es diferente a lo que hayas enfrentado! ¡Todavía te falta entrenamiento para esto! ¡No te preocupes, si tienes problemas Everest solo está a una llamada de venir a ayudarte!_ **

**_Alexis_ _:_ _¡Entendido Ryder, no te decepcionare! ¡Les deseo suerte y tengan cuidado!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Lo tendremos!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Entonces Ryder subió al Air Patroll y partió en dirección a Barkingburg. Mientras con Alexis…_**

 **_Rey_ _:_ _¡Me pregunto ¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes ir también?!_ **

**_Alexis_ _:_ _¡No lo sé, pero si Ryder dice que me quede tengo que hacerlo! ¡Bueno eso no importa, me quedare en el Mirador en caso de que alguien llame!_ **

**_Narrado_ _:_ _Mientras en el Air Patroll…_ **

**_Chase_ _:_ _¡Paw Patroll listo para la acción Jefe Ryder!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Gracias por venir Cachorros! ¡Tenemos una emergencia, la corona de la Princesa desapareció! ¡Y ella no encuentra a Sweetie!_**

 **_Skye_ _:_ _¡Creo que todos sabemos quién es el causante de este problema!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo Skye! ¡Una Misión extraordinaria se necesita Equipo y Vehículos igual de extraordinarios! ¡Es por eso que esta Misión se convirtió en una Misión Paw!_** ** _¡PerroBot, ya sabes que hacer!_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Enseguida el Air Patroll se puso en modo camuflaje y se fue directo a la base de los Paw Patroll en Barkingburg. Ya todos en sus posiciones en la base._**

 **_Chase_ _:_ _¡Paw Patroll Misión Paw está listo para la acción Jefe Ryder!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡_ _Muy bien Cachorros ya saben nuestra situación, tenemos_ _que encontr_ _ar a Sweetie y encontrar la Corona y devolverla a la Princesa! ¡Para esta Misión voy a necesitar a…! ¡Skye,_ _quiero que se_ _as los ojos en los cielos y trates de encontrar a Sweetie donde sea_ _que se ocult_ _a!_ **

**_Skye_ _:_ _¡ESTE CACHORRO VA A VOLAR_ _!_ **

**_Ryder_ _:_ _¡Ch_ _a_ _se, en c_ _aso de_ _que Skye no l_ _a encuentre_ _quiero que l_ _a rastrees_ _!_ **

**_Ch_ _ase_ _:_ _¡CH_ _ASE SE HARÁ CARGO!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Los demás_ _quiero que nos_ _acompañen, todos conocemos como es Sweetie así_ _que h_ _ay_ _que est_ _ar bien preparados! ¡Como_ _Zuma no se encuentra con nosotros me encargare de ver por el agua_ _!_**

 ** _Rubble_ _:_ _¡¿Creen que fue buena idea no haber venido con Zuma?_ _!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Por mucho que hubiese sido genial tenerlo con nosotros en esta Misión…! (Con tono triste) ¡También hay que recordar que no somos su única familia, todos sabemos lo importante que es para el este día! ¡Y no seriamos buenos amigos si no le damos su tiempo para que este con ellos!_**

 ** _Skye_ _:_ _¡Ojala pudiésemos estar con él para darle algo de apoyo!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Escuchen Cachorros, sé que están preocupados por el, los entiendo, yo también lo estoy! ¡Pero también hay que recordar que él puede contar con nosotros! ¡¿Qué tal esto?! ¡Después de la Misión iremos a pasar el resto del día con él y Naya!_**

 ** _Chase_ _:_ _¡Eso estaría genial Ryder!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Bien entonces, hay que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para completar la Misión!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Todos los Cachorros y Ryder se pusieron a trabajar para encontrar a Sweetie y recuperar la Corona y detener el posible plan que tenga Sweetie, ya que después de todo ella ha causado muchos problemas en el pasado, cuando han tenido que detenerla._**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Skye, empieza la búsqueda! ¡Chase dirígete al Castillo para que puedas rastrear su olor!_**

 ** _Rubble_ _:_ _¡Ryder, no creo que sea necesario buscar mucho! ¡La estoy viendo en este momento!_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_ _¡Oh no, los Paw Patroll! ¡Sera mejor que escape con la Corona antes de que me la quiten!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Detente ahora Sweetie, no tienes mucho por donde escapar!_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_ _¡Me halagas Ryder, pero debes conocerme muy bien! ¡Yo siempre tengo un plan de reserva entre mis patas!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Sweetie sabía que tenía que hacer que la Misión pareciera muy real para que los Paw Patroll no sospechen de sus verdaderos planes. Llego un momento en que fue alcanzada por Ryder._**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡No hagas esto más difícil Sweetie, entréganos la Corona!_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_ _¡Lo siento Ryder, pero esa palabra no está en mi diccionario! ¡Si quieren la Corona tendrán que quitármelo ustedes!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Sweetie se las arregló para alejarse de Ryder y volvió a empezar la persecución._**

 ** _Rubble_ _:_ _¡Ryder, si esto continua tardaremos mucho tiempo!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Tienes razón Rubble, creo tener una idea para detenerla! ¡Chase, ten preparado tu red!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Chase tuvo lista su red y a la señal de Ryder la disparo y logro atrapar a Sweetie. Todos la rodearon._**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Se acabó Sweetie, ya no tienes escapatoria!_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_ _(Riéndose) ¡Oh mi querido Ryder, es lo mismo que te digo a ti y a los Cachorros!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Antes de que los Cachorros se dieran cuenta Sweetie activo una trampilla y todos cayeron por ella._**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_ _¡Ahora con todos los Paw Patroll atrapados nadie se interpondrá en mi camino para ser la Reina!_**

 ** _Chase_ _:_ _¡No te saldrás con la tuya Sweetie, encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Y en todo caso la Princesa se preguntara por nosotros y tampoco te dejara que seas la Reina!_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_ _¡Descuiden ya tengo todo cubierto, ustedes eran el único inconveniente que tenía que solucionar! ¡A demás, nadie se preocupara por ustedes, soy la única que sabe de este lugar en el que están! ¡A parte de la Princesa claro esta!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Después de eso los dejo encerrados._**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Ryder ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! ¡Estamos atrapados en este sitio!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡No hay mucho de lo que podamos hacer, así que la única opción que nos queda es aullar por ayuda!_**

 ** _Marshall_ _:_ _¡Ryder, todos estamos aquí ¿Quién va a responder?!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡No todos, aún tenemos a tres Cachorros que no están aquí!_**

 ** _Skye_ _:_ _¡Pero Ryder, entre los tres Zuma es el único que ha usado la modalidad de Misión Paw!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Lo sé muy bien, pero si queremos detener a Sweetie, Zuma necesitara toda la ayuda posible!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Ryder se puso en contacto con Zuma y le explico lo sucedido. Después de terminar la llamada, se puso en contacto con PerroBot._**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡PerroBot, necesito que vayas a recoger a Zuma y después vayas por Alexis y Everest! ¡Olvídate de nosotros, estaremos bien hasta que nos rescaten!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Después de terminar la llamada, Ryder se quedó viendo su teléfono._**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Ahora todo depende de Zuma, Alexis y Everest! ¡Sé que Zuma hará un gran trabajo!_**

 ** _Chase_ _:_ _¡Ahora todo el destino de_ _Barkingburg_ _descansa en sus patas!_**

 ** _Rocky_ _:_ _¡Ryder ¿Crees que Zuma podrá hacerlo?!_**

 ** _Ryder_ _:_ _¡Sé que podrá, no olviden quienes somos! ¡Nunca hay un trabajo difícil para un Paw Patroll! ¡Zuma guiara a los demás de la forma correcta y nos rescatara y detendremos a Sweetie todos juntos!_**

 ** _Rubble_ _:_ _¡Si, tenemos que confiar en que lo va a lograr!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Sin nada más que decir Ryder y los Cachorros solo podían esperar a que Zuma y los demás vengan a rescatarlos y esperan que no sea demasiado tarde para detener a Sweetie. Mientras tanto en el Air Patroll, Zuma, Naya, Tracker, Katie y Carlos van en camino para recoger a Alexis y a Everest. Todos tenían una cara seria porque sabían que esto era serio y si no se daban prisa iba a ser demasiado tarde para detener el plan de Sweetie._**

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Y aquí termina la segunda parte de esta Misión Paw, en verdad espero estar haciéndolo bien y que lo estén disfrutando! ¡En la siguiente parte es que verán el Rescate de los Paw Patroll! ¡Antes de despedirme les quiero desear a todos una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo! ¡Bueno sin nada más que decir nos vemos en la siguiente parte! ¡Así que…! ¡ADIÓS!_**


End file.
